Impossible
by Strabec
Summary: Set during Order of the Phoenix but does not follow events closely. This is a 'Snape continues to teach Harry occulmency' story. In it Harry comes to his senses when he realises the visions he treasures could put people in enormous danger. Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I own nothing, I'm just having fun with J K Rowlings characters. This story may be edited when I can persuade the person who usually checks my stories for spelling, grammar and plot holes to read it (I have spell checked, but they aren't infallible and I'm dyslexic, so)! By the way I don't intend to continue with it, so this is it folks.

Impossible

Harry didn't care what Lupin and Sirius said, he was acutely relived that his occlumency lessons with Snape were over. Potions lessons were going to be awkward after this, he was certain Snape was going to make him pay for intruding on his memories. He did feel guilty about it. He wouldn't pry into any other persons diary after all. Snape was a special case, Sirius had said, he never missed an opportunity to curse his father. But his father had grown up out of it hadn't he? His mother wouldn't have started dating him if she didn't think much of him would she? He got out the photo album Hagrid had given him. The pictures of his mother and father were smiling, laughing and looking very much in love. Everyone told told him what a great person his father was, but he couldn't dismiss what he'd seen. His father had picked on Snape simply because he had been there, because Snape was clearly different. The trouble was he could identify with that. In his second year, everyone had started to hate him because they thought he was the heir of Slytherin. But Snape was evil, even when he had been at school. He'd known more curses than most of the seventh years. Someone like that... Harry sighed, his mind going around in circles. The one good thing was that he was not going to have those horrible occlumency lessons with Snape any more.

#

"I cannot teach him!" Snape roared at Dumbledore. "He looked into my memories!" He was angry and upset. Dumbledore sat back in his chair behind his desk and watched him pace up and down the office ranting.

"He is just like his father! Arrogant little brat! Invading my privacy! How dare he!" Snape continued to shout. He seemed to be starting to run out of steam and was standing in front of Dumbledore panting slightly.

"Sit down Severus." He said calmly. Snape clenched his fists but sank into the chair opposite Dumbledore.

"Are you sure it is Harry you are angry with? The boy was just doing what any curious teenager would do."

"I expected you to excuse his actions!" Snape snapped angrily. "He had no right!"

"I am not disagreeing with you. I am simply stating whilst his actions were wrong, they were not unsurprising." Dumbledore replied gently. "I suspect you are misdirecting a lot of your anger." Snape glared at him. Dumbledore leaned over his desk slightly, his blue eyes holding Snape's.

"By all account Harry has broken into your memories before this point, you were not angry with him then."

"He was making a minute amount of progress." Snape admitted.

"You are not allowing for difference in temperament. You were used to concealing your emotions, hiding your thoughts, occlumency came quite naturally to you. Whereas Harry..."

"Just like his blasted father! Wearing his heart on his sleeve."

"A lot of people do you know. If everyone was the same the world would be very boring." Dumbledore said. "Severus, you cannot blame Harry for your actions within the memory he saw." Snape's face contorted with rage.

"Don't you dare!" Snape yelled. "Potter invaded my privacy! He enjoyed seeing his father..." He paused closing his eyes briefly.

"I can spy for you. Lie to the Dark Lord and give him false information. But I cannot do this. Not Potters son. I tried, Albus. But I cannot." Dumbledore sighed nodding.

"One day Severus, you will have to forgive him for being James and Lily's son." He said quietly. Snape's face became a cold unemotional mask.

"To other matters. You are seeing Voldemort tonight?" Inwardly Dumbledore sighed at the sight of Snape wincing at the use of the name. It was understandable in his case, most people knew what Voldemort did, whereas Snape saw it first hand.

"He wants to know how the Order found out about the attack on Mr Weasley so quickly. As yet he is unaware that Potter saw the attack. However he is pressing me for more information." Dumbledore considered this thoughtfully.

"The portraits Severus. One of them heard Mr Weasley cry out, then came back here and informed me." Severus nodded.

"Where you took the opportunity to remove the Weasley children from the school, as well as Potter. Yes, that makes sense. I will inform him."

"Try to find out what further attempts he intends to make to obtain the prophecy." Dumbledore asked.

"I will. He does not trust me fully however. He remains unconvinced of my loyalty." Snape told him.

"I know you will do your best." Dumbledore said. Nodding Snape stood and left his office.

#

"Harry, you must go back to Snape and get him to give you the lessons!" Hermionie said for the hundredth time. Harry sighed.

"No! Have you seen the way he treats me in potions? If I go anywhere near him on my own, he won't need Voldemort to kill me, he'll do it himself!" Hermionie closed her mouth, she couldn't argue with the fact that Snape was treating Harry even more poorly than usual. Every lesson Harry made a potion Snape found some way not to mark it. Sometimes he 'accidentally' knocked it off his desk. Sometimes he intimidated Harry so much he ruined the potion. Sometimes he simply gave the potion a zero regardless of the actually quality of it. Harry hoped Snape would simply ignore him. Getting poor marks in potions wouldn't be so bad if he didn't pick on him too. He was also certain that Snape knew that very well.

"Harry's right. Snape hates him! Anyway how do you know that he wasn't trying to open up his mind further for you-know-who?" Ron said. Harry was about to agree with Ron when Hermionie sighed loudly.

"Not this again! If that were true, wouldn't he still be giving Harry lessons? Rather than stopping them completely? Do use your head!" She shut the large tome in front of her and walked off to her next lesson.

"I don't get why she tries to defend Snape." Ron said.

"She's not defending him." Harry said certainly. "She's just trying to be logical."

"Doesn't mean she's right." Ron said, Harry agreed.

Standing outside the potions classroom Harry found himself wondering how Snape was going to pick on him this time. Vanish his potion because it wasn't good enough? Even though Neville's potions were usually a lot worse than his, not to mention either Crabbe or Goyle's. Please, Harry thought, please just ignore me! Vanish my potion if you like but please no snide remarks or build up my hopes that you'll mark it only to dash them afterwards! Just ignore me. Harry found himself pleading desperately inside the privacy of his head. His hopes of being ignored were almost immediately dashed as soon as he'd entered.

"Today you will be making the Alihotsy Draught, the instructions ore on the board, and the ingredients are in the cupboard. I hope you're attempts will not be as poor as I expect Potters to be."

Don't rise, Harry thought keeping his face down so Snape could not see the anger on his face. He imagined his hands around Snape's throat, throttling him. Admittedly the older wizard was a lot stronger than he was but the mental picture cheered him briefly. Taking deep breaths to try and calm his temper, he went to the cupboard and took out the ingredients he needed. Before he started he re-read the list and went through the ingredients he'd collected to make absolutely sure he'd got the right ones. He'd missed one herb, so Harry went to fetch it.

"Making mistakes so soon Potter?" Snape said. Harry gritted his teeth.

"I missed one of the herbs...sir." He said placing deliberate emphasis on the last word. Almost immediately he realised his mistake, by over emphasising the word 'sir' Snape would undoubtedly pick up on it and make something of it.

"Don't be rude to me Potter, that's detention!"

The Gryffindors in the classroom gasped. The Slytherins sniggered. Hermionie and Ron suddenly went very pale. Harry had stopped dead in front of his desk, frozen in the act of placing the herb on the table.

"Oh please Harry, please don't!" Hermionie said under her breath.

"That is IT!" Harry shouted right back at Snape. "What is the point?! You'll only find some excuse not to mark it anyway! Do what the hell you like! Talk to Dumbledore! Give me detention! Get me expelled! I DON'T CARE!"

If Snape shouted back at him, Harry didn't hear. A red mist had descended. He didn't remembered grabbing his bags, or smashing the potions ingredients as he whirled around, or the shouts from any of the other Gryffindors as he stormed out of the classroom. He finally became more aware as he threw himself onto his dorm bed in Gryffindor tower. Then some of the memories started to guiltily creep back into his mind. Oh god! Had he really shouted at Snape like that? Had he really stormed out of the classroom? Well he was done for now. Miserably Harry started to pack his things into his trunk. He had no particular plan, but he certainly couldn't stay. One way or the other he was going to be expelled. Snape would finally get what he had most wanted since he'd first arrived at the school. Bitterly he imagined Snape and Umbridge together, grinning as he left the school forever. Tears of rage flowed down his cheeks.

"Harry?" A voice enquired.

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted back angrily before turning. Gasping Harry saw Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Sorry sir." He said in a small voice.

"Professor Snape told me what happened." Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh good! I bet that was completely unbiased!" Harry growled and started to throw more things at random into his trunk. Dumbledore stepped in front of him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He briefly considered telling him that the instant Harry had stormed out of the classroom, Severus had come to see him, and whilst he wasn't exactly contrite did reluctantly realise he might have pushed him too far.

"What are you doing Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry suddenly realised he was trying push a pair of socks into his telescope case. He threw both into his trunk.

"I'm packing. You're going to expel me. Snape and Umbridge finally get what they most want." He answered grumpily.

"You are not being expelled." Dumbledore reassured him. At that moment a group of Gryffindors rushed into the dorm room. When they saw Dumbledore they all started speaking at once.

"It wasn't Harry's fault..."

"...antagonised him deliberately..."

"...being completely unfair, vanishing Harry's potions..."

"...greasy haired git..."

"Professor Dumbledore sir?"

"All of you please calm down. Mr Potter is not being expelled. Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore turned to her. Hermionie blushed slightly.

"Well sir. I know Professor Snape is a teacher, but he did seem to be going out of his way to annoy Harry. Sorry sir." She paused and Ron blurted: "He's been doing it for weeks! No wonder Harry snapped!" And the Gryffindors started up again. Dumbledore held up his hands and they quietened down.

"This matter is being dealt with. Harry, you may unpack your things, you are not leaving."

#

The news of Harry's fight with Snape spread around the school like wildfire. Each time someone told the story it gradually got more and more elaborate, by the end Snape and Harry had had a wizards duel and most of the dungeons were in ruins because of it. At dinner Harry's fork stopped halfway to his mouth as Hermionie told him this. She smiled at his reaction.

"I though you might like to hear that."

"According to that rumour, who won?" Ron asked. Hermionie shook her head still smiling.

"Really Ron!"

Ron suddenly looked at his plate of food with a curious intensity. Hermionie frowned.

"What is it?" Ron mouthed the word 'Snape', and inclined his head slightly towards the Slytherin table. Harry nearly turned to look, but decided at the last moment he didn't want to. A slight hush came over the hall, but after a few seconds the noise level return to normal when it became clear there wouldn't be another fight.

"Are you still sure he's on our side?" Ron whispered to Hermionie. "The way he treats Harry..."

"I'm right here." Harry said.

"Sorry mate. You know what I mean."

"Dumbledore trusts him." Hermionie said.

"He could make mistakes." Harry pointed out. "He's a sadistic..."

"You-know-who doesn't employ nice people." She answered impatiently. So the argument ran on, usually going around in circles. Hermionie agreeing that Snape wasn't a nice person, but Dumbledore trusted him so therefore he must have a good reason for it. Harry pointed out that no-one was perfect and Dumbledore could be mistaken. Diner ended, they went to the common room with making a unconscious decision to drop the subject of Snape completely. It wasn't entirely successful as other Gryffindors kept approaching him and saying that he was right to react the way he had done and if he needed witnesses he could rely on them. Even people from other years who were nowhere near the potions class at the time.

That night he slept fitfully. At first he dreamt he was back in the potions class shouting at Snape calling him every name under the sun. Then Dumbledore appeared, shaking his head sadly saying he had no choice but to expel him. Snape stood beside Dumbledore looking delighted. Then the scene shifted, he was still looking at Snape, around all seemed quite dark. He was aware of others being present, in black robes and masks. Snape bowed and looked directly into his eyes. With a jolt Harry realised he was witnessing a Death Eater meeting and he was seeing out of Voldemorts eyes.

"Have you found out Severus?" Voldemort demanded in a high cold voice.

"It was the portraits my lord, one of them heard Weasley cry out and alerted Dumbledore..."

But that was a downright lie! He couldn't understand it. Snape knew that he had seen the attack! He'd seen the memory often enough when giving him the occlumency lessons. Snape was still speaking.

"...he took the opportunity to remove the Weasley children and Potter from the school."

"Where did they stay?"

"I cannot say my lord..." Snape replied with a touch of hesitancy. The Order headquarters! Moody said something about Dumbledore being secret keeper so know one apart from him could reveal it's location.

"Try torturing it out of him!" Another Death Eater suggested. Was that a touch of panic in Snape's eyes? Harry wondered. Voldemort replied.

"At the moment Severus is far too valuable as a spy."

At the moment...Harry caught the phrase and from the look on Snape's face he had too.

"Tell me more about Harry Potter." Voldemort asked coldly. Here it comes, Harry thought. He'll blab about occlumency and how I'm so useless and crap at it. At least when he did he would finally have the evidence he wanted that Snape was not on their side at all.

"He has very little talent and his arrogance revivals that of his father." Snape said smoothly. "His academic performance is so poor that I have been giving him..."

Here it comes, Harry thought.

"...Remedial potions." This caused a slight snigger among some of the other Death Eaters. Harry was astounded, Snape had just lied to Voldemort for him a second time. Another thought struck him, like a block of ice that suddenly fell into the pit of his stomach. He was inside Voldemorts mind, if he discovered this, and could read his thoughts he would know Snape was lying, and his life would not be worth a knut.

"Draco told his father about an argument?" Voldemort asked. He was surprised to see Snape shrug mildly.

"His lack of skill in potions results in frustrations. He is a teenager after all." Voldemorts eyes bored into Snape's, the numerous times he'd been picked on by Snape recently flash past. When Voldemort withdrew he sensed he was pleased.

"Maybe I do take some advantage of my position..." Snape said with a slight smile. Was that why Snape was being mean to him? So he had something to show Voldemort? That he was keeping up his Death Eater ways? He realised he had misjudged Snape badly. Now through a stupid act of curiosity, because he wanted to keep having the visions, because he couldn't 'empty his mind of emotion' he was putting someone's life in terrible danger. Snape was still talking, putting him down in Voldemort's eyes, which he now knew with a flash of inspiration was making him seem less of a threat. Having these visions suddenly didn't seem like a good idea at all. He desperately wanted it to end, to wake up. As if in response to his wish, his eyes fluttered open and he was staring at the ceiling of the Gryffindor dorm. He sat bolt upright, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest, he was surprised the sound of it hadn't woken anyone else.

"You alright 'Arry?" Ron asked sleepily. So his heart had...no that was silly.

"Fine. Bad dream." Lied Harry. Ron turned over in his bed and went straight back to sleep. He flopped back down on his bed, keeping his eyes wide open so he wouldn't fall back to sleep. He couldn't risk entering Voldemort's mind again. His breathing quickened, his mind in turmoil as he tried to calm himself down and think.

He'd been wrong about Snape.

Worse, owed him an apology.

At some point he realised he must have fallen back to sleep. He felt relived that he didn't go back to the Death Eater meeting and had spent a dreamless night. The early morning light streamed in through the window. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was five am. Yesterdays memories clamoured for attention in his mind. In this state he knew trying for an extra hour or two sleep would be pointless so he got up quietly, dressed and made his way to the dorm room. Staring at the fire he wondered what he should do. He knew he had to apologise, last night that seemed like the worse thing he would have to do, but a new thought had joined it. He had to ask Snape to restart occulmency lessons. He rubbed his eyes with the ball of his hands, as if his life couldn't get any worse. He considered calling Sirius and Lupin to ask for their advice, but that would not do any good. If Sirius talked to Snape it would end in an argument, or worse. He remembered the time Snape had first told him of the lessons. He sighed. Much as would love to talk to Sirius he would take it the wrong way. Lupin was a better bet, but Snape didn't like him either. There was Dumbledore, the only person Snape seemed to listen to, he would do what Dumbledore asked him but...He already knew what he had to do, but he was afraid. He heard footsteps on the stone stairs leading from the girls dorm. Hermionie appeared carrying a large pile of books quills and parchment.

"You're up early." She said enquiringly.

"Yeah. Bad night." Harry said.

"Harry..."

"Listen Hermionie. I tell you what I dreamed. I'll tell Ron another time. He'll only over react." He told her of his dream and all he'd witnessed.

"Go on. Say I told you so." He said grumpily. Hermionie smiled kindly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"I don't have a choice do I? I've got to go back to Snape. But how? If I go near him, he'll kill me." Hermionie bit her lip.

"I don't think he would kill someone he's trying to protect." Harry looked at her.

"You know what I mean."

"Talk to Sirius, or Dumbledore..." She suggested.

"I want to. But..." He sighed. "I don't know, I just don't think it will work unless it comes from me." He looked at her, half hoping that she would contradict him. The sad look on her face made his heart sink.

"I think you could talk to someone else first, even if you spoke to him on his own after." She suggested.

"That would just be putting off the inevitable." Harry said miserably. They sat in silence for a long while. The sun crept high into the sky flooded the dorm room with a warm golden glow. The hands of the clock on the wall ticked around to 7.30. Harry frowned.

"Why are we the only ones up?" He asked.

"Because it's Saturday. People like to sleep in on the weekends." Hermionie told him with a smile.

"Saturday?"

"Yes, it comes around once a week." She said with a straight face. Harry smiled at her.

"That's better." She said. "I'm not sure what Snape does at the weekends."

"Supervising his detentions? Hang on, should I be going? Dumbledore didn't mention anything, and I left before Snape told me a time and a place..."

"Yes, now I come to think of it, the way he reacted was odd." She said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? I don't remember too much. Too angry." He finished sadly.

"Well, he yelled at you and you didn't respond..."

"He yelled? Blimey I didn't even hear him." Harry told her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He watched you go..." She continued uncertainly. "Everyone was shouting at that point, well we were but he ignored us. Then he told us to be quiet and get on with the potion and then he left."

"And went straight to Dumbledore." Harry finished. "He said Snape told him what happened." He paused. "This isn't helping. I have to go and apologise to him but...how do I make him listen?" Even Hermionie didn't have an answer to that. Snape hated him, and the way things had been left yesterday he wasn't likely to be in a mood to listen. Later more people started to appear, and but he didn't feel like the company. Ron and Hermionie were okay, but all the others just wanted to talk about what had happened. So he went back upstairs to his bed, pulled out his invisibility cloak and wondered aimlessly about the castle.

Inexorably his footsteps took him in the direction of the dungeons, he wanted to confront Snape and get it over and done with. As Harry approached his classroom he was surprised to hear voices. One was Snape's the other belonged to a woman he didn't recognise. He peered through the gap in the door. He recognised the woman as one of the other teachers but he'd never met her before.

"Seven across, nine letters, 'Making Tiger come out of a pyramid, say' please Severus, it's driving me crazy!" The woman was holding a newspaper in one hand and a quill in the other. Snape was behind his desk sorting through some papers.

"Why do you bother with these muggle crosswords?" Snape sounded a little bored.

"I enjoy them." She said simply. "Is it an anagram?"

"How do you enjoy it when you ask everyone else for the answers?" Snape asked.

"I get some of the answers." She said.

Harry heard the sound of heels clicking on stone, turning he saw Umbridge walking down the corridor. He panicked. He wanted to alert the the two teachers in the classroom, but he was invisible under the cloak and did not want to reveal himself. Umbridge had slowed, she was listening to the conversation going on in the classroom. Cow, Harry thought always looking for an opportunity. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped once loudly on the classroom door. He saw the two teachers look up sharply and Harry ran back along the corridor and hid in a shadow. Snape came to the door, looked around and saw Umbridge.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked smoothly. Umbridge looked slightly ruffled.

"As it happens there is Severus." She said trying to regain some of he confidence. She held her head up high and walked into his classroom without being asked.

"Oh Charity!" Umbridge said sounding slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I asking my colleague a question. Why?" Charity answered sharply.

"Was it relating to educational matters?" Umbridge asked with in her girlish voice.

"Of course." Snape answered before Charity. Harry thought quickly. No Umbridge hadn't been there long enough to hear the earlier part of their conversation. He was beginning to admire Snape's ability to lie. Umbridge narrowed her eyes, then turned to Snape.

"I am given to understand should I require any potions I can come to you?"

"Providing I have the potion in stock, yes." Snape replied.

"Excellent." Umbridge said turning she left, the sound of her heels clicking on the stones getting fainter as she walked away.

"What a..."

"She's not out of earshot." Snape warned her. Charity waited. "She is now." Snape continued still standing by the door with a slightly perplexed look.

"Bitch." Charity finished. Snape turned to look at her.

"Geometric."

"Pardon?"

"The answer to your crossword clue." Snape said.

"Oh thanks! You know..." Charity stood and joined Snape by the door. "...if you wanted to sort her out, the rest of us would give you a cast iron alibi." They looked at each other briefly.

"I have a visitor." Snape told her.

"Oh well. I'll puzzle out the rest of my crossword somewhere else." Charity left still holding her muggle newspaper frowning at it as she walked away. Snape watched her for a few moments.

"Potter!" Snape called loudly. "Get in here!" Harry's heart leapt into his mouth, how did he do that? He'd known someone had knocked on the door, and since he couldn't see anyone outside and since Harry was the only one in the school with an invisibility cloak...Now he thought about it, it was obvious. Harry trudged into the classroom trying not to view it as walking into the mouth of a crocodile. As he walked in Harry removed his cloak.

"Taking to eavesdropping now Potter?" Snape growled angrily, his face showing the utter hatred Harry was accustomed to seeing. This was going to be impossible, still he had to try.

"No Professor, at least I heard Umbridge coming...I wanted to talk to you!" He finished, deciding to come straight to the point before Snape threw him out.

"We have nothing to say to each other Potter..." He replied coldly.

"I saw your meeting last night!" He said in a rush. Snape glared at him.

"What?!" Snape looked very angry now. Harry panicked this was not going they way he had imagined.

"You told Voldemort that the portrait heard Arthur Weasley screaming and went to tell Dumbledore. How could I possibly know that if I hadn't? And then he asked you where the Weasley's had gone and you couldn't say and another Death Eater said..."

"Potter!" Snape shouted. He aimed his wand at the door which slammed shut, then he muttered a few incantations, presumably to make sure they were not being overheard.

"It is not your job to..." Snape started to say when he interrupted him

"Listen in on Death Eater meetings, I know. Oh please listen to me! I wanted to say...sorry." He finished feebly. Snape was watching him, still with a look of dislike on his face. But, Harry thought quietly, at least he wasn't shouting.

"I'm sorry for prying into your memories. It was wrong. I shouldn't have done done it. I'm sorry for doubting you." Harry paused waiting for some sort of reaction from Snape.

"You pried into my personal memories and you think saying sorry will induce me to forgive you?" Snape said angrily. This was more of what he was expecting.

"What can I say?" Harry said desperately. "I'm sorry my dad bullied you! But there is nothing I can do about that!"

"Your father...!" Snape started to shout.

"I am not my father!" Harry shouted back. They both paused glaring at each other, both breathing quickly. Snape turned his back on Harry.

"Why are you here Potter?!"

"I need you to keep teaching me occlumency!"

"You what?!" Snape whirled back to him. The look on his face was frightening. Harry spoke quickly, his words coming out in a torrent.

"Last night I was looking through his eyes I thought if he found out I was there and read my mind he would find out you were lying to him and kill you!" Snape was staring at him oddly. His black eyes boring into Harry's. He knew what he was doing so he met his gaze unflinchingly. After a moment Snape frowned.

"You were...concerned for me?" He sounded utterly bewildered.

"Yes."

Snape made his way behind his desk and sank into his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking incredibly tired. Pointing his wand at the store cupboard, a potion flew out and into Snape's hand. He drained it in one gulp.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Headache." Snape said shortly. One of the portraits in the room acquired an occupant. Harry recognised it as one of the female headmistresses of Hogwarts.

"He wants to see you."

"This day cannot get much better." Snape commented.

"That's odd." Harry said.

"What?" Snape snapped at him. Harry shrugged.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Snape stood and paced briefly in front of the painting.

"Tell Albus...tell him..." He glanced at Harry. "That I am busy. I will come later." The painting looked surprised but vanished.

"We must settle this Potter." Snape said.

"Yes sir." He agreed. "I will do everything you tell me but..." He stopped abruptly wondering if he dare go further.

"Yes?" Snape queried.

"Vol..." Harry remembered in time Snape didn't like hearing his other master's name and didn't want to antagonise him further. "He isn't sleeping. I know. But he isn't constantly attacking me either. And he doesn't know I can see into his mind yet. So..." He paused again, then plunged on. "All I want is a little patience."

Snape didn't say anything immediately so Harry continued. "I will work as hard as I can, but I don't find this occulmency easy."

Maybe he had been pushing too hard, but that had only been because he wanted the boy to be able to protect himself from the Dark Lord's mind. If the Dark Lord found out about the connection, he would be able to control the boys mind and manipulate it. However the boy was standing there wearing his tormentors face, his mother's eyes and it hurt.

_At one point, you're going to have to forgive him for being James and Lily's son..._

Give and take, that was what the boy meant. Logically it was a reasonable request. Further he was right, he was not his father...Merlin! Was he falling into the same trap as Black? Occasionally he had caught him referring to Potter as James!

_In temperament he is more like his mother._

He felt a moments irritation. Dumbledore could be extremely manipulative! Potter was still looking at him slightly nervously. Snape couldn't help but feel a minute amount of admiration, considering what had passed between them yesterday it had taken no small amount of courage to come and face him alone.

"Very well Potter. I will endeavour to be more patient. However you must follow my instructions."

"I will sir." Harry responded immediately. Severus sighed momentarily.

"However I cannot promise to keep my temper in check all the time." I've had a lifetime of hating your father and you in turn, it's not a habit I can break easily he added mentally.

"No-one is perfect sir...Err I mean I'll make mistakes too...I mean I'll try not to." Harry stumbled over his words. For a moment he thought Snape was going to start at him again. But he appeared to pause as though considering his answer and Harry was astonished to see him smile very slightly.

"No Potter, no-one is perfect." There was a pause.

"Now we must go to the Headmaster." Snape said.

"We?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, he will know you are with me. I must inform him I am continuing with your lessons. Come." Snape swept from the classroom a few doors away was his office. Inside the fireplace was roaring. He took a handful of floo power.

"By floo sir?" Harry sounded puzzled.

"Yes. It avoids a long tedious walk."

#

"Harry is with Severus?" Dumbledore looked at the painting sounding confused.

"Yes." The portrait confirmed. "I don't think they were aware of my presence for the whole time. They started by shouting at each other, but by the time I'd left they weren't."

"I don't believe it." Dumbledore said.

"He said he'd come later." Dumbledore shook his head smiling. Harry would have been the instigator he was sure. Guilt perhaps? At losing his temper in front of a Professor? Not likely, there was a history of antagonism between the pair of them. But apparently something had happened, he was curious to find out what. A more immediate necessity was to find out what happened at the Death Eater meeting. Minutes later Harry stepped out from the fireplace, seconds later Snape stepped through.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said warningly.

"He saw the meeting last night." Snape answered him.

"Ah. That was it. I wondered." Dumbledore nodded. Harry felt as though there was an entire section of the conversation that he'd missed.

"I didn't mean to." Harry persisted. "But it made me realise...that I needed to learn this occlumency stuff."

"Tell me what you saw Harry."

He told Dumbledore everything that he saw of the meeting. Then keeping his gaze strictly on Dumbledore to avoid looking as Snape told him how frightened he'd been that Voldemort would read his mind and find out Professor Snape had been lying. He could feel himself getting redder as he spoke and fervently hoped he could avoid seeing the expression on Snape's face.

"Is that all you saw?" Snape asked. Reluctantly Harry looked at Snape.

"Yes. I managed to wake up. After that I kept my eyes open, trying to stay awake, you know. I didn't want to see any more. I mean I thought it might be dangerous." Harry suddenly yawned, he couldn't help himself. His nights sleep had been disturbed and he'd tried to keep himself awake after the meeting he'd seen. He saw Snape absently rubbing his eyes, and realised that he'd had been at the meeting, which meant he hadn't had much sleep either. If Voldemort called him quite often...well it went some way to explain why Snape might be grumpy most of the time. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along similar lines.

"Have either of you had breakfast?" He asked. Before either could answer a portrait rushed back into it's painting.

"That woman is coming!" That woman could only mean Umbridge.

"Cloak Potter!" Snape snapped. Harry whipped out his cloak and covered himself with it. Snape whirled around planting his hands on Dumbledore's desk.

"He deserves to spend the rest of the year in detention! He shouted at me in my own classroom.." Snape was yelling loudly. Harry's had to bit his tongue, he sounded so full of rage and hatred, his black eyes blazed. Dumbledore stood drawing himself up to face him.

"Severus..." He started sternly. In that second the door to Dumbledore's office opened and in walked Umbridge, a large girlish smile on her fat toadish face. Both Snape and Dumbledore looked at her.

"Can I help you Dolores?" Dumbledore asked mildly. Snape merely narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"I was looking for Mr Potter." She said sweetly. "He is not to be found in his common room."

"Why were you looking for him, may I ask?"

"The question of his outburst in your classroom yesterday Severus." She said smiling. "There is the question of his...punishment." Under the invisibility cloak Harry gritted his teeth. The scars on the back of his hand spelling out the words 'I must not tell lies' still red on his hand. But Harry was feeling some admiration for Snape, the way he managed to put on an act as easily as a muggle could flick a switch.

"Any punishment Potter gets for his outburst will be spent with me, Professor Umbridge." Snape replied coolly.

"Discipline in this school..." Umbridge started.

"Comes under my control. Any detention Harry Potter serves will be with Severus." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Hmm." Umbridge said with a touch of irritation, she turned and left. For a few moments all three listened to her footsteps fading away.

"She is worse than some Death Eaters I know." Snape commented still looking at the door.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore frowned. Snape turned to him.

"Hasn't Potter shown you his hand?"

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. He came out from under the cloak and put forward his hand. 'I must not tell lies' still red.

"I may be something of a disciplinarian Albus, but I don't physically torture students." Snape looked at Dumbledore meaningfully. "She enjoys it." Dumbledore shook his head in disgust.

"Have you something for this Severus?" He asked. Snape gave Harry's hand a cursory glance.

"I have something that will serve."

"These occulmency lessons. Are you both sure you can work together?" Dumbledore was looking chiefly at Snape, a look of concern on his face. There was silence.

"I want to try. I'm sorry for annoying you. I will work at it and I will try to not get on your nerves." Harry said. 

"And I will try to be patient." Snape replied looking back at Harry.

"Well I think that rounds it up to six." Dumbledore said after a moment. Seeing the confusion on their faces Dumbledore explained.

"Impossible things before breakfast. Speaking of which." Dumbledore waved his wand and two plates of food appeared.


	2. A Question of Trust

Impossible – The Chapter that was never meant to be

_Author's note: This isn't in response to the 1000's of reviews I haven't got clamouring for more but simply because I had ideas for few snippets of conversation between Snape and Harry during their second attempt at occlumency...plus I wanted to have some fun with Umbridge. Lets face it, who wouldn't? _

_Also I had a look a my copy of Order of the Phoenix, decided the events that take place in this story simply couldn't fit so I closed it again. I am going to concentrate on the 'relationship' (no slash) between Snape and Harry. _

_Just one more thing, though I am continuing with a story I said I wouldn't be, I definitely will not be going through the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix...it's just too long! Rather like this 'author's note' in fact. _

A Question of Trust

His stomach gave an uncomfortable rumble and pausing to thank Dumbledore for breakfast sat down and started to eat. During his meal it was gradually dawning on him how bizarre the situation was. He and Snape seemed to be at the point of reaching some kind of understanding, something only yesterday he would have declared to be impossible. Now he was sitting beside him eating, as though this was perfectly normal. He had eaten with Snape before at Christmas one year. There hadn't been many students staying behind, so there had been one large table set for dinner. Technically this meant he and Snape had been at the same table. Though he didn't regard it as eating with him as such...more being in the vicinity. He noticed something, Snape ate in a similar way he did, quickly as though..._you weren't sure when the next meal was going to be_. Suddenly a cloud passed over his mind. Pushing it aside he concentrated on breakfast, Hogwarts had the best the food he'd ever eaten.

Dumbledore had a few more things to say to them before they re-started their occlumency lessons. He recognised that they had made a good start by Harry agreeing to work hard and to trying not to annoy Snape, and he in turn trying to be patient. But he suggested there be another addition to their agreement...honesty within reason. He felt that Snape had got the much better part of the deal. Instead of keeping things to himself and allowing his anger and frustration to get the better of him, Harry would _calmly_ tell professor Snape what was bothering him and they would _patiently_ try to work it through. In turn since Harry was naturally curious he would undoubtedly ask questions, Snape would _try_ to answer, in cases when he couldn't answer for whatever reason, he would say he couldn't answer rather than lying or getting angry. A second addition to their agreement was that when they lost their tempers, they wouldn't give up on their lessons. They had both agreed to this, it seemed quite reasonable.

"Harry, you had better out the cloak on as you head back to your dormitory. Umbridge is undoubtedly looking for you." Dumbledore told him.

He nodded as he headed for the door pulling the cloak on. Before he reached the door Snape spoke to him.

"I will inform you when our lessons are to be." He paused briefly glancing to Dumbledore. "In the meantime, should Umbridge give you any detentions you are to say you cannot make them as you are serving detention with me."

"Thanks!" Harry said before he could stop himself. He left hurriedly as he could feel himself going red again. As he walked back to the Gryffindor common room he found himself shaking his head in surprise; he never thought he would ever reach a point where he was grateful to Snape for detention!

#

Dumbledore and Snape watched him leave. Snape paused before turning back, knowing there would be a smile on the man's face. He sighed and leaned back in the chair opposite him.

"Tell me I'm going soft."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You are a teacher. You are concerned for the well-being of the students. Believe it or not it is a natural reaction." Dumbledore paused. "Are you completely sure that you will be able to work with Harry?" He asked with concern. "I can think of no-one better to teach him occlumens than yourself." He paused considering his answer.

"There are some ground rules this time..." Snape started to say.

"Which you will both try to keep to. My concern is what happens when one of you breaks them." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded.

"I will endeavour to keep my temper in check."

"Just don't give up. If it happens give yourself some space." Dumbledore suggested. Snape sighed and absently rubbed his eyes.

"How long did Voldemort keep you?"

"I returned to the castle at 4 o'clock." Snape replied. "He intends Dolohov to retrieve the prophecy. They have someone in the Department of Mysteries under the imperius curse."

"So Voldemort hasn't realised that prophecies can only be retrieved by the people they're about?"

Snape shook his head.

"We may as well let this attempt proceed then." Dumbledore said. "Why don't you head back to your rooms? You look exhausted." he said kindly.

"The Umbridge situation." Snape said. "We cannot let her continue to torture students. We are supposed to be in the twentieth century. She asked me if I could procure potions for her."

"What do you think she wants those for?"

"If I were to guess...veritaserum. She suspects the extra defence classes Potter is giving exists but she does not know. Plus she may have an idea the Potter is aware of the location of Black."

"On no account are you to give her veritaserum."

"I have no intention of doing so. I have some fake stocks I can supply her with. She is such a third rate witch she will never discover the difference."

"We must think of a way to relive ourselves of her." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. He was surprised to see Severus smile slightly.

"Burbage said this morning if I wanted to sort her out she would give me an alibi."

"Severus, you would have everyone in the school queueing up to supply you with an alibi!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now I suggest you get some rest."

#

Harry had guessed correctly that Ron would over react when he told him of the meeting he'd witnessed. He was gob-smacked when he told him about going back to Snape to ask for more lessons.

"You never!" Ron gasped.

"I did and he agreed. Now keep your voice down!" Harry hissed. Ron gulped.

"You can't just forget the way he treated you!" Ron said, more quietly this time. It was true for the first four years Snape had treated him with nothing but cold contempt, this year it had got a lot worse. Yet he was now beginning to wonder how much of this contempt was so that he had those memories to show Voldemort and how much of it he had actually meant. He hadn't forgotten how he'd been treated by Snape but...curiosity had taken the front seat. There was no denying that Snape had lied outright to Voldemort to protect him. There was also no denying he wasn't a nice person, he had no illusions about that. It was a puzzle he wanted to solve. Hermionie understood, Ron didn't but was willing to except it for the time being.

"And..." Harry said in a quiet voice. "I've got out detentions with Umbridge!"

"That's brilliant!" Ron said. "How?"

"I'm to tell her I've got detention with Snape." There was a pause.

"It comes to something when detention with Snape is preferable to detention with toad-face!" Ron said quietly. Hermionie nodded sadly.

"When will our next class be?" Hermionie asked significantly. Harry looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. I need to know when my detentions are."

"Wait Harry. Umbridge will try and trip you up. You must wait until she says a time and a place before saying you already have detention with Snape."

"I hadn't thought of that. Thanks Hermionie!"

"What's going to happen in potions next week?" Ron asked. Harry hesitated it was true there was a distinct possibility that he and Snape might reach an understanding, but he realised that Snape had to maintain an act in front of Umbridge. If they were shouting at each other in class one minute and as nice as pie the next...He remembered the way Snape had been able to switch on his act for Umbridge in Dumbledore office. It had been utterly convincing. He really seemed to hate him in that those seconds before she had come through the door then once she had gone, then flick gone. And there was Voldemort to consider...

"I think, he'll be exactly the same as before."

"But..." Ron started.

"I think he has to be." Harry said with a little more confidence. "It would look suspicious if we suddenly got on."

"A pity though." Hermionie said sadly. But the question had worried him. At least knowing in advance Snape was going to be nasty to him in the coming lesson meant he was for warned but he was not sure he would be able to play along as convincingly as was needed. At least there would only be his fellow classmates to convince and he didn't have to worry about Ron and Hermionie.

The potions lesson inevitably came around. Lining up outside the classroom Harry couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. At least it would just be his other classmates and the Slytherins, he consoled himself. His fellow Gryffindors wouldn't be too hard to convince as they would see what they wanted. Hopefully it would be the same with the Slytherins...they would see their Head of House picking on him. As he walked into the classroom the situation suddenly became one hundred times worse. Umbridge was there. She was sitting on a stool in the corner of the classroom, clipboard in hand. It was a slight revenge for Snape stealing her opportunity to punish Harry Potter. Harry gritted his teeth as he sat down with Ron and Hermionie.

"Help me!" Harry said as quietly as possible. "What do I do?"

"Wipe that terrified look of your face!" She said quietly. "Look defiant. When he comes out react to his picking on you and not to Umbridge. That's important Harry! Do not react to Umbridge!"

Don't react to Umbridge. Don't react to Umbridge. He keep repeating the phrase in his head. He tried to remember what Snape had taught him about occlumens before. Allow your mind to become blank, drain yourself of emotions...Huh! Like that was possible! He could more easily cut off a leg. Umbridge fixed her eye's on Harry an slight smile playing around her lips. He could feel the anger well up within him. Don't react! Don't react! Another thought managed to join this, it would annoy Umbridge more if you didn't react. It was like an epiphany, suddenly he was able to push every thought out of his head. He had less luck with his emotions but killing his thoughts certainly made them subside considerably. Maybe Snape noticed as he gave Harry the merest hint of a double take as he swept passed him into the classroom. A hush fell over the class, this was to be the first lesson after Harry had stormed out and Snape was known to be vindictive. The class at least were in turmoil, they hated Snape but they loathed Umbridge, her torturous punishments becoming well known. The teachers lack of ability to take action sapping the moral of the whole school.

"Settle down." Snape said as his customary opening to the lesson, though quite why he did was a mystery as no-one ever dared speak out of turn in Snape's lessons. Except in exceptional circumstances of course. Habit maybe? Harry wondered.

"As you can see, Professor Umbridge has decided to sit in on this lesson, hopefully we shall be able to enlighten her knowledge of potions before the lesson is over."

Harry bit his cheek. Had Snape just called Umbridge thick and she hadn't even noticed? Harry glanced at Hermionie at first she looked slightly puzzled, then she raised her hand to mouth.

"Today we shall be making the Sanare potion. Who knows what this potion is used for?" Snape paused. Then said. "Apart from Miss Granger?" He waited for a few more moment then turned to look at her.

"It's a healing potion sir. It's used for healing...for healing scars and cuts. It's more complex than Murtlap Essence but more effective." Hermionie suddenly went red and lowered her gaze to the table. Normally a correct answer would earn points, but since this was Snape none of the Gryffindors were surprised that this correct answer got nothing. Harry was trying to hide his surprise, so far about five minutes had passed and Snape hadn't picked on him. But he was doubly surprised since Snape was effectively telling the school how to heal themselves from Umbridge's torturous punishments. He had no doubt that the ingredients for the potion would vanish from his store cupboard. He found himself wondering whether Snape would 'accidentally' leave the door to the store cupboard open for that purpose. He dismissed the thought, Snape didn't need to, not with Fred and George in the school.

"Are you sure the children need to know this potion?" Umbridge clicked over to Snape who met her enquiring gaze.

"It is on the fifth year syllabus." Snape replied smoothly.

"Is it not too advanced? I'm sure the ministry would disapprove." She fluttered her eyelids and smiled a sickly smile.

Harry suddenly felt a little sick. _She's worse than some Death Eaters_ Snape had said and now he realised why. She didn't want them to know this potion because she wanted them to suffer. _She enjoys it_. They had to get rid of her. They just had to.

"They will need to know some of the techniques for other potions that very well may appear on their OWLS." Snape addressed the last part of the sentence to the rest of the class who became very interested in the potion. Deciding he'd been interrupted enough by Umbridge he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board.

"Begin." He commanded.

Harry decided to just keep his head down and try to ignore both Snape and Umbridge. After all immediately before their huge row that had been his most fervent wish. He hunched his shoulders and tried appear small, inoffensive and above all not worth noticing.

"Mr Potter." Inwardly Harry groaned. Umbridge was standing behind him. He spotted Hermionie shake her head very slightly. Don't react. Don't react. Don't react. Harry kept repeating in his mind. She stood close behind him, on tip toe looking into his cauldron. Clearing his mind became a lot more difficult. Not to mention not reacting. Go away! He thought hard. Please just go away!

"It's good to see my lesson has made an impression." She said quietly to him. Harry gripped the stirrer more tightly. Don't rise, he thought.

"Yes, Professor."

"Because you know you deserved it, don't you Potter." Again this was said imperceptibly quietly. Only Hermionie, who was closest to him, heard it and looked shocked. Possibly it was the look of shock on Hermionie's face that alerted Snape.

"Potter!" Snape snapped stalking over to him. He looked into his cauldron and tutted.

"How many drops of murtlelap did you add Potter?" Snape growled. Harry clenched his jaw and looked at the board.

"Five sir, like it says on the board." Harry said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice, which Snape did not miss.

"Don't be impertinent! The potion should be an emerald green. This is brown, to compensate you needed to add another drop of murtlap. Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Which then caused the Gryffindors to start complaining slightly more loudly until Snape threatened to remove more points if they didn't be quiet. The class quietened, but Snape was getting more than his fair share of dirty looks from the Gryffindors. Harry had gone bright red, he clenched his stirrer tightly and continued to brew the potion. Umbridge had moved on, and was talking to the Slytherins with whom she seemed to get on quite well. Hermionie gave Harry a significant look. This time Harry shook his head very slightly. The rest of the lesson passed. Harry not daring to look at either teacher. The resulting potion wasn't emerald green but more a grass green, still he thought it might just pass. He filled up a vial but paused before he took it Snape. Last time Snape had left him alone for the whole lesson he'd deliberately smashed the vial and gave him a zero.

"Hermionie. Don't vanish my potion?" Harry said. Hermionie smiled slightly and shook her head. This time however he didn't need Snape to smash his potion, he dropped it himself. Umbridge 'accidentally' walked into a desk near to where he was and the shock of the jolt made him drop the vial. She looked at him, reminding him rather like a shark seeming to dare him to make something of it. Harry's eyes darted to Snape but he quickly turned around to hide it, hoping that Umbridge hadn't noticed. He walked back to his cauldron and carefully filled another vial.

"Come on Potter I haven't got all day." Snape growled at him. Harry started back to Snape. This time he went the long way around keeping Umbridge on the other side of the classroom to himself. He placed the vial on Snape's desk.

"What's this?" Snape asked derisively.

"The Sanare potion. Sir." Harry replied.

"Abysmal." He vanished it with his wand. Harry clenched his jaw but turned around to get his things and leave.

"We need to discuss your detentions Potter." Umbridge said sweetly. Most of the class had left by this point except Ron and Hermionie who were deliberately being slow at packing away. Hermionie had finished stowing away her things and had started with Harry's.

"Yes Professor." Harry said.

"Tomorrow at 5.30?" Umbridge said with a smile. Inside his head Harry was picking up Hermionie and hugging her tightly for warning him to wait until the old toad mentioned a time. Harry frowned in a concerned way and looked back and Snape.

"Erm well I think I'm..." Harry said in what he hoped was hesitant voice wanting to comply but having a timetable clash. Snape had been watching the exchange with a degree of interest.

"Potter is serving detention with me then professor." Snape answered. Umbridge looked furious.

"You better leave Potter, you do not want to late for your next lesson." Harry tried not to run and took his bag from Ron as they left the classroom. When they were two corridors away and they were certain no-one was about Harry collapsed against one of the walls, taking long deep breaths.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"You said it." Harry agreed.

"You could hope for a better rescuer." Hermionie said. "And he vanished your potion anyway! He'd didn't have to do that." She sounded slightly put out.

"Yes he did." Harry said. "He didn't want Umbridge to think anything had changed."

"But still..."

"Hermionie, honestly I think that is the least of my problems." He paused, then sniggered slightly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I don't know whether I want to hit him or hug him." Harry laughed.

"If you hug him mate, I want to see his face!" Ron said. Then sharing this mental image they burst out laughing.

#

"We could just put some Blast-ended skrewts in her office."

"A little unfair."

"Who to?"

"The House Elves, they'd have to clean up afterwards." Charity looked up sharply as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the staffroom. Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick also looked up with a slight air of apprehension. Minerva walked to the door.

"If that's her. I'm going to bed."

"It's 6 o'clock." Filius pointed out.

"Anything but that woman." Minerva muttered. "Oh." She said as she saw who was approaching.

"We're alright, it's Severus."

"That's not a phrase you hear too often." Charity waved as Snape gave her a look from the door.

"That's the last time I help you with your crosswords."

"Damn!" Charity exclaimed theatrically.

"I have to tell you that Potter is serving detention with me tomorrow." Severus told Minerva. She shook her head.

"You keep giving him detention Severus, I'm sure he can't deserve them all."

"Would you prefer he served detention with Umbridge?" He replied smoothly. A grim look appeared on their faces.

"Oh well. In that case..." Minerva muttered.

"Bloody woman." Filius and Charity said together.

"We can't keep putting up with this!" Minerva exclaimed. "We must protect the students! Do something! Severus?!" She looked at him for an idea. He didn't respond but walked into the staffroom, looking deep in thought.

"It's the same problem right from the start. Any inspector we get in here will be known to Fudge and Umbridge and turn a blind eye." Charity said grumpily.

"We could poison her!" Filius suggested.

"Thank you, but I would prefer not to spend the rest of my time in Azkaban." Severus said.

"Oh yes...You could leave your potions cupboard open?"

"So then we all spend time in Azkaban?" Minerva pointed out.

"It's horrible to feel so helpless." Charity sighed. "The Weasley twins are managing better than we are."

There was a pause. The teachers seeming to get more despondent, until Severus said slowly.

"And who taught them?"

#

The first detention Harry served with Snape was spent as a detention. They couldn't risk starting the occlumency as Umbridge kept walking in on them every so often. He had to clean first year cauldrons, although what exactly they'd been brewing was anyone's guess. It was tough to get off. Still it was still better than it would have been with Umbridge. Towards the end of the detention, when Snape was certain they were not being listened to he told Harry his occlumency lesson would take place that night after diner. He was to come to his office in the invisibility cloak.

Harry got out his cloak and made his way to Snape's office after dinner. There were patrols on every corridor, looking alert and in the mood to punish. Flich also seemed happy, he alone seemed to approve of the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Harry had to hide more than once to let people pass. It was later than the time stated by the time he reached Snape's office. First he listened at the door to make sure Snape was alone. There didn't seem to be any sound coming from within the room. He knocked managing to do so in a cautious tone. The door opened and Harry went inside.

The atmosphere was tense. The last time he'd been there he'd left in a hurry leaving an angry Snape behind him. The pensive was on the table, presumably the memories he didn't want him to see were already in there. Snape was looking him a look of dislike on his face. This was going to be difficult for the pair of them. He felt though there had been a slight positive shift in their relationship, maybe not much of one. He thought he might just understand Snape a tiny bit better. Harry took a deep breath. Honesty, Dumbledore had said and there was something he wanted to say to Snape that had been on his mind since yesterday.

"Er..Thanks for rescuing me from Umbridge yesterday." This seemed to wrong foot the older man slightly. Snape inclined his head very slightly.

"I dare say you did not approve of the manner of your...rescue."

"I think I get why." Harry paused. "You still need to seem in with her?" There was another awkward pause. "Can you explain the emptying your mind thing again please sir?" Harry asked.

"Very well." Snape said. He spoke slowly as though weighing each word before he spoke them. "The aim is to clear your mind, to empty it of all emotion. As I explained, thoughts are not words on a page that can be read. Associated with each memory are a range of emotions. If you can control the emotion, you can control the memory. It requires considerable willpower. Something you are certainly not short of Potter."

That was close to being a compliment, even if it seemed to be a backhanded one.

"I don't understand how. That was my main problem. I can't just switch off my emotions and that seems to be the main thing." Harry ended hopelessly. Snape didn't reply at once as he seemed to be thinking again, so Harry added. "I'm a fool who wears his heart on his sleeve remember?"

"Try this. Focus your mind on an image. A brick wall, or the sea. Have you ever seen the sea Potter?"

Harry frowned doubtfully. "A brick wall?"

"A image that has no memories and no emotions attached to it." Snape told him. Harry thought, an ordinary, boring brick wall, not the brick walls at Privet Drive, or the large grey stones of Hogwarts, just an image that meant nothing to him. He closed his eyes...an ordinary brick wall.

"Okay." Harry said after a while.

"Concentrate on it. Nothing else but that image." Snape told him. He concentrated.

"Okay, let try." Harry said opening his eyes. He was ready for Snape this time. As soon as he'd finished speaking Snape hit him with the Legimens spell. Desperately he concentrated on the brick wall he image conjured. It worked for almost five seconds. Then the memories started to whirl past but Snape didn't stay in them for as long this time.

"I did it didn't I? For a few seconds?" Harry said hopefully. Then he remembered it who he was talking to and even if he had done for a few seconds Snape would probably say something nasty. Except Snape seemed to be considering again. For the first time it occurred to him that Snape was making a monumental effort to curb his natural desire to be horrible. He seemed to come to a decision.

"For a few seconds." Snape agreed. Harry sighed.

"But it was nowhere near good enough, and he would penetrate my mind with absurd ease."

"I'm glad you remember some of the things I say." Snape said.

"That wasn't helpful." Harry retorted. Snape started to look angry. Harry quickly responded.

"Look sorry, sorry, I am trying." He tried to say placating. They had been doing quite well until then, but it was a sharp reminder there was only a thin line before they started shouting at each other again. Snape turned away and he got the impression he was trying to regain control of his temper. After a few moments Snape turned back.

"Again Potter. Concentrate on the image." He allowed Harry to replant the image in his mind and when he was confident he could hold it there hit him with the spell. Seven seconds at least that time! He felt elated, which unfortunately was an emotion and consequently allowed Snape into his mind once more. Again Harry was impressed that Snape showed considerable patience by leaving his mind soon after he got past the image of the wall. They practised a few more times, but it became clear his resistance weakened the more his mind was penetrated.

"Concentrate on emptying your mind. Use the image of the wall." Snape had told him at the end. Then he'd paused and added. "Remember to sustain the image of the wall, use your willpower." Harry looked confused. He knew he had willpower and Snape certainly though he did but he wasn't quite sure how to use it in that context. The thought must have shown on Harry's face as Snape said.

"We will discuss it more at our next lesson."

#

In the days that followed things seemed to go from bad to worse. After Umbridge had unsuccessfully tried to oust Professor Trelawney, she seemed to be turning her attention to Hagrid, who was buckling under the pressure. The owl post was being watched. The fire places had a charm on them so Umbridge knew who you were talking to. 'Educational Decrees' were being issued daily. In fact there were so many they had started to contradict each other. Pointing this out earned you detention with Umbridge which everyone was trying very hard to avoid. One of the odd rays of light came from Snape who complained that potion ingredients were being stolen and Harry had a good idea which ones, anyone caught stealing ingredients would get detention...which the students figured out meant that if they got caught by Snape they got out of detention with Umbridge. Harry suspected that the added bonus for Snape was that he found out who was likely to steal ingredients from his stores in future. Soon the other teachers caught on so the majority of students could now avoid the woman. Unfortunately this meant Umbridge was feeling increasingly frustrated and was taking it out on anyone she thought was in on this vast 'conspiracy'. It was a testament to Snape's skill that he was the only teacher she didn't think was trying to deceive her. Harry had overheard her mention that Lucius Malfoy had vouched for Snape so he was clearly banking on this, plus he was easily more intelligent than Umbridge and was, metaphorically speaking, running ring around her. The occlumency lessons were becoming more difficult. Harry was making some progress, though he did not doubt he was probably the worlds worst occlumens, he was beginning to be able to shut off his thoughts and emotions for short periods. For Harry these periods provided a brief respite. Snape was digging through old memories, things he though he had forgotten, things he thought he had buried, and things he desperately wanted to bury. The lessons ended with him feeling intensely more emotional than he started. Snape said the aim was to try and get him to rebuild the wall whilst he was going through his memories. Harry thought that Snape was asking for the moon. Despite this, Harry was impressed with Snape's patience. He was keeping his word to Dumbledore and Harry. There were times when Snape turned his back on him and he was certain these times were when he just wanted to yell at him. Harry had learned to just let him be at these times and to not say a word until Snape turned back. Snape was making what must be for him an enormous effort and because of this so was he.

Harry landed on his back again on the floor of Snape's office and as he pushed himself up started swearing.

"Sodding bloody corridor! I am bored of the bloody thing!"

"Shall I consider putting in a request?"

Harry was torn between gaping at Snape and wanting to laugh. He was quite sure laughing wouldn't go down well so he managed a slight smile.

"Yeah. Tell him to go somewhere with paintings or something." Snape made no reply to this.

"The willpower required does not require physical energy, but strength of mind. You are able to produce a patronus and you can resist the imperius curse. Similar skills are required for this."

"Or stubborness." Harry commented.

"Do not think about the memories. Concentrate on the image of the wall."

"It's difficult when you keep speeding through my memoires." Harry said. Snape paused, and he recognised that Snape was struggling with his patience again.

"I'll try." Harry reassured him. "Concentrate on the wall, not the memories you're looking at." He repeated to himself. Snape cast the spell at him. For a little while he held the image of the wall, then Snape broke through it and memories whirled passed. Rebuild the wall, he thought, don't think about what he's seeing, rebuild the wall. Be calm, rebuild the wall. Snape seemed to keep the spell on him for quite some time, for a moment he was confused, usually he'd lifted the spell by now. He told himself not to think about it and to rebuild the wall. Finally after what seemed like hours, he imagined the wall. The more he concentrated on it, the stronger it seemed. Snape lifted the spell.

"You're making progress Potter."

"I did it?"

"Yes."

Harry managed to resist the temptation to punch the air.

"You have a long way to go." Snape told him, but he had been expecting him to say something like that.

"I know. But didn't expect to get this far."

Snape suddenly looked up at the door. This time it was Harry who thought fast and leapt behind it as it opened. Luckily he also had his cloak so whilst hiding he managed to pull it over himself.

"Professor Snape." Umbridge sounded flustered and annoyed. "There is an illegal student club happening in the school and I demand you tell me if you know anything of it."

She means Dumbledore's Army! He was sure Snape was aware of it's existence.

"You have a comprehensive list of all student clubs."

"I am sure Potter is heading illegal activities."

"That seems likely. He delights in breaking rules. I will keep a close eye on him."

"Thank you Professor." She shut the door. Harry removed his cloak and was about to say something when Snape put a finger to his lips. Intently Harry listened at the door. After a few moments he heard the sound of her heels clicking away.

"She didn't notice you didn't answer her question!" Harry said quietly. He had noticed that flattery worked quite well on Snape and was rewarded with a thin smile.

"It is making the appearance of answering a question." He took down a book from one of the numerous shelves in his office. He paused before handing it to Harry.

"It is the book you should be studying this year. Instead of that 'Defence Against Darks Arts for Dummies' she has given you."

#

It was a book, so Hermionie immediately leapt on it. Ron was just gaping at Harry.

"I still can't believe he actually gave you something. You can't be starting to like him?"

"He's keeping to his side of the bargain and I'm keeping to mine. I try to not get on his nerves, he tries to be patient."

"And it's working?"

"Seems to be." Harry said with a shrug. He didn't mention the moment of humour they'd had, mainly because he wasn't sure what to make of it. He seemed to be able to see Snape more clearly and not with the hatred of the past. Did that mean he was starting to like him? He was still uncertain of Snape. His ability to be able to put on an act as easily as others could put on a coat was unsettling. The question of whether he could trust Snape began to bubble up in his head. He had seen Snape lie for him though, and not just in front of Voldemort but Umbridge as well. Snape knew about the defence club but hadn't told her about it. He supposed it might be something to do with the fact that whatever Snape said and did could be taken in a number of ways. Hermionie, Ron, Sirius even to some extent Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia they never really dealt in double meanings. For Snape it was his way of life, considering he had to deceive and conceal his intentions on a daily basis. He had to weigh and judge every word he said and consider how it would be taken. Maybe that was part of the reason people found it hard to trust Snape, because they never knew what he was really thinking. Plus he could be a right git, which didn't help.

"What are you thinking?" Hermionie asked.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Well you've been staring into space for the past few minutes."

"Nothing important. What's the book like?"

"Quite good actually. Better than that excuse of a book she gave us. It should complement the book Lupin gave you quite well."

Like all rays of sunshine it was soon covered by a cloud. Marietta Edgecobe told Umbridge about the Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore left the castle, and all was getting darker and darker. Even though the sun shone it was as if he was blind to the light. He was a mouse in a maze and there was no way out. There was nothing the rest of the teachers could do. The whole of 'Dumbledore's Army' was suffering Umbridge horrific punishment. Harry's occlumency was suffering because of it. He had been making some progress, now however he couldn't imagine the wall at all. Snape seemed to be losing his patience and Harry couldn't blame him.

He was back in the graveyard. He panicked, no not this memory! A voice said.

"Kill the spare." Memories whirled passed and he let them, the memory of Cedric falling dead still stinging his heart. Then suddenly he felt rebellious. Alright you sod, he thought, you want memories? Have these! He hurled memories at Snape, anything would do, jumbled and out of order from his childhood, to only yesterday. Faster and faster he thought recalling snippets from his past, he went from fighting the Basilisk, to running away from Dudley at his muggle primary school, to Hermionie reading an essay and suggesting alterations, to sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. He recalled emotions and threw those at him too. Fear, anger, love, friendship, laughter anything that was a feeling. The feeling he got when he found Ron on the train in his first year and realised he'd found his first real friend. The feeling he'd had when Hermionie told him Saturdays came around once a week. The feeling...and Snape left his mind. Oh hell, he thought I've done it again haven't I? Harry was ready with a torrent of apologies except Snape didn't look angry_._ Harry frowned. Actually he looked disorientated. He watched as Snape gripped the side of the desk tightly.

"What was that Potter?" Snape asked sharply.

"I don't know. Sorry sir. It just with Umbridge. Everyone is suffering. It's my fault! I feel so angry and I can't control it. I'd better try again." He said despondently. Snape however didn't react, he was looking quite thoughtful.

"Emotions..." He said slowly he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"I want you to do that again. This time, concentrate on the positive emotions, positive memories."

"Are you sure?" Harry said dubiously.

"Let's just see."

So they tried it again, Harry following Snape's advice and concentrating on the positive memories. Snape didn't stay in his mind for very long. He looked thoughtful for a while.

"The aim of occlumency is to stop the Dark Lord from accessing your mind and to stop him from find out of the connection between you. However should he find out...should he try to access your mind..."

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"And if you haven't managed to control your emotions..."

"You want me to try that? What I just did?"

"He doesn't seem to be able to understand positive emotions." Snape said more to himself than Harry. "The better solution is for him to remain ignorant." He said more forcefully.

"OK." Harry said. "But I have a defence? Something I can use?" Snape considered for sometime before answering.

"Possibly."

Harry sighed deeply.

"Sorry sir I'm so tired, with Umbridge' detention..."

"Let me see your hand?" Snape asked. Harry held it out and Snape shock his head.

"Isn't there anything we can do to get rid of her?"

"The problem Potter, is that the Ministry will back Umbridge."

"You need to expose her but can't do it through the mini..." Harry suddenly stopped dead.

"What is it now Potter?"

"What about a reporter?"

Harry felt quite bolstered by the fact Snape didn't immediately dismiss it.

"The Prophet follows the ministry's line."

"The Quibbler doesn't." Harry said. "We can get a reporter here."

"Umbridge would not allow a reporter into the building with the aim of exposing her." Snape regarded Harry who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "There are the secret passageways..." Harry said slowly. "Look, I can get a reporter here, but I can't tell you how."

Snape didn't reply but regarded Harry's hand thoughtfully.

"Is there anything you can do about this sir? I don't mind the pain, but some of them are only 11."

Snape considered carefully.

"The most effective way of influencing a magical object is if one has direct access."

Harry looked confused. Then Snape repeated with more emphasis.

"Direct access, Potter."

The penny dropped. Harry breathed in and put a frown on his face.

"Sir, will you be up late tonight?"

#

"Lets see, you want us to break into Umbridge's office..."

"...Nick the quills..."

"...give them to you.."

"...and put them back?" Fred and George Weasley finished. They were back in the Gryffindor common room, their detention with Umbridge finished. Some of the younger students were tearfully using potions on their hands. Fred and George stood in front of Harry their arms folded, looking at him in a puzzled way.

"Yes." Harry answered. Ron and Hermionie stood behind him. He hadn't felt able to confide in them fully as Ron would over-react and say he couldn't trust Snape and although Hermionie would say he could trust him would doubt that a teacher would recommend doing something illegal and possibly dangerous. But that was the point wasn't it? Snape hadn't said 'Pinch the quills and I will fiddle with them' even though that is what he had meant, at least he hoped he did. It was something that typically could be taken in more than one way.

"Listen we aren't against pinching the quills." Fred said.

"We don't see why we have to put them back again." Put in George.

"Because if we just nick them she'll get more and we'll be in detention for even longer." Harry explained patiently.

"Yeah but what are you going to do with them?" George asked. Which was the other point, Harry had no idea what Snape intended to do.

"I can't say. Just trust me." Harry pleaded. Just trust me, was that what Snape was indirectly asking him to do? Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"No problem." They said together.

The plan was to steal the quills when Umbridge was asleep so she would never know they had been missing.

"Rita will be here tomorrow." Hermionie told Harry. He knew she was suspicious of his intentions and probably guessed that Snape was involved, but she didn't know. To be honest he wasn't sure he could trust Snape, but if he didn't voice his worries he could convince himself the only person he would be letting down was himself. Fred and George wouldn't get caught, they had had a lot of practice of this kind of thing. Using his cloak he could easily get to and from Snape's office without being seen.

They waited, watching the Marauders map. Umbridge patrolled the castle for quite some time but eventually retired to her quarters and when she did not move for sometime it was assumed she was asleep.

"Are you sure you can get past those ugly kitten plates of hers?" Harry asked them. Fred and George picked up the map.

"Harry." Fred said patronisingly. "We're the professionals, just leave it to us huh?" They left the Gryffindor common room. Hermionie glared at Harry.

"Look do you want her out or not?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermionie replied. "But this plan would work without whatever you're planning to do to the quills." She pointed out. Harry didn't reply but looked in the direction of one of the tables in the common room where a bowl of potion sat, a thin ribbon of blood mingling in the liquid. She sighed.

"Alright." She said.

"There's one thing more I want you two to do. When they get back keep Fred and George from following me. I'll take the map with me. They can have it back when I get return."

"Keep Fred and George here? Harry what are you going to do?" Ron asked. _Make the appearance of answering the question._

"I'll be honest. I don't know." Harry told them. Hermionie narrowed her eyes.

Having successfully obtained the quills, he put on his cloak took the map and left the Gryffindor tower. He took his time not wanting to rush and potentially get caught. Plus he was still unsure, his desire to get back at Umbridge had overrode his wavering trust of Professor Snape but now he was actually in the act. In theory Snape could say he'd caught him red handed doing something illegal and hand him over to Umbridge. On the other hand he had gone out of his way to get him out of detention with Umbridge, before the DA had been discovered at any rate. He wasn't straightforward, that was the trouble. Snape's mind was like a labyrinth where only he knew the route through and everyone else simply got lost. Then again, if he did give him to Umbridge he might just have his evidence that Snape was not on their side at all. He just hoped that if this were the case, he would be the only one punished.

Outside the door to Snape's office, his heart pounding in his chest, he carefully knocked on the door. It was opened at once and Harry slipped inside. Wordlessly he produced the box of quills and waited. Snape opened the box and took out a quill eyed it curiously.

"Expecting me to call out the guard Potter?"

How did he do that?! He wasn't even looking at him so he couldn't be using legimency! As if still reading his mind, Snape continued.

"I am a teacher and you look like you are thinking up an excuse as to why you haven't done your homework." He said still looking at the quill. Harry considered his answer.

"Gryffindor bravado meets Slytherin cunning and can't understand it."

"Does not trust it to be precise."

"Probably." Harry answered.

Snape stood replacing the quill in the box. Raising his wand he muttered an incantation. The quills glowed red briefly. Snape smiled a thin wry smile.

"What have you done sir?"

"Patience Potter."

Rita Skeeter was not pleased at having been summoned a second time by Hermionie, neither was she pleased at having to keep in her ladybird form and fly across the grounds and up to get in through an open window in Gryffindor tower.

"I hope this is worth it Miss Prissy!" She said grumpily.

"Headmistress tortures students." Hermionie said simply. Rita raised an eyebrow.

"I'm interested." She said. "I suppose I'm publishing in the Quibbler again?" She sounded mildly irritated.

"Oh come on!" Hermionie exclaimed. "The last exclusive made you a fortune, this one might not make you so much but..."

"Oh alright! I'm here aren't I?"

Colin Creevy had upgraded his camera to a magic one and Rita started by interviewing the students involved and took pictures of the injuries inflicted by Umbridge. Harry's stomach was twisting itself into knots, the quill thing had passed off without a hitch. Fred and George were still badgering Harry as to what he'd done. He couldn't tell them mainly because he didn't know himself. All through the day he tried to concentrate on his lessons but his mind still kept slipping to the quills. He tried to convince himself that Hermionie was right. All of this would work without doing anything to the quills, in fact without witnessing the actual detention itself Rita already had a page one story.

Sitting at the desk in the Great Hall, Harry was vaguely aware of the lady bird buzzing around and imagined Rita making mental notes. Umbridge walked up through the isles of students, placing the Blood quills on their desks. Harry could hear one or two of the younger ones making some small noises. Harry couldn't look at her as she placed the quill on his desk but he imagined her sadistic smile. She sat on the ornate chair watching them all.

"You may begin." She said sweetly. Harry gritted his teeth and took up the pen. He began to write. Bloody Snape! He hadn't done anything had he? It had just been all show...Harry frowned, although there seemed to be fresh cuts on his hand, they didn't hurt, at all. Harry started a second line. There was definitely no pain! He prodded the scar on his hand, it looked like blood, but he wasn't sure it was. Perplexed but not daring to look up Harry continued to write. What exactly had Snape done? The quills didn't hurt the students but he was sure Snape wouldn't just leave it there. Then slowly he looked up. Immediately he bit his tongue and hurriedly looked back to the desk, trying hard to keep the smile from his face. Umbridge did not look comfortable, nor did she look like she was enjoying herself as she usually did when watching them write. In fact she looked like she was in considerable pain. That was what Snape had done, he'd reversed the effects of the quill in such a way that Umbridge experienced the pain the students would feel if it were happening to them! Although she showed none of the outward signs of scarring. Fred and George had worked out much more quickly what had happened and were now scribbling frantically. Harry risked a side glance to Ron who was looking slightly perplexed but on seeing him then Umbridge also hid a smile and started to write slightly more enthusiastically. Luckily the rest of the students were wise enough not to give the game away even if they hadn't worked it out. They also managed to have the sense to look suitably miserable after the detention for Rita. Only after she had left did everyone start laughing and patting Harry on the back.

"That got old toad-face back!"

"Did you see her face?"

"Sly and cunning! Brilliant Harry."

Sly and cunning, and none of you guess that a Slytherin thought this up? Harry found himself thinking. But it was worth it, the old toad got a taste of her own medicine and she endured the entire detention and hadn't a clue why she was experiencing pain. He imagined her going to Madame Pompfrey for help, but she didn't like Umbridge either so even if she did figure out what was causing it, she wouldn't tell Umbridge. Ron and Hermionie managed to get Harry alone and it was then he told them exactly what had happened.

"And you trusted him?!" Ron exclaimed and proving Harry right.

"I didn't think you'd altered the quills." Hermionie said, bringing him down to earth after the elation of getting Umbridge back.

"It was very cruel." She said. Ron immediately disagreed with her, but Harry had to conceded she might have a point.

"She started it. If she hadn't tortured us in that way, we wouldn't have done it to her."

"Doesn't excuse it though. It just brings us down to her level." And so the argument between her and Ron started again. Harry thought they both had a point. It was cruel, but it wasn't half satisfying as well.

##

_A/N: I think this one part story is going to be in at least three perhaps four parts. It depends..._

_And I couldn't resist 'Defence Against Dark Arts for Dummies', sorry! _

_By the way the 'World' this takes place in is a mixture if the films and the books. _

_Coming up next: Umbridge leaves the school, Harry admits to Snape he might have been placed in Slytherin, and Snape goes to the pub..._


	3. Method in Madness

A/N: I had some writers block with this chapter, until my wonderful husband removed it for me! And as an added bonus he'll hate being mentioned in this!

Everything you recognise in this chapter and story belongs to J K Rowling. Don't sue me, I'm not worth it.

Chp3 – Method in Madness

Harry had been right, Umbridge had gone to Madame Pompfrey for the unexplained pains she was experiencing. Although she got a potion for her trouble, she received little actual help. Unfortunately she did guess that it was something to do with the quills and replaced them. The odd part was that even though Harry, Fred and George didn't risk stealing the quills again, they didn't work. Umbridge was forced to find some other method of punishing them. Dread filled him, would she do something worse? He had overheard Filch saying something about whipping and sounding delighted. Dread turned to relief when she made them scrub the floor of the Great Hall muggle style. He found great pleasure in pretending the floor was Umbridge's face and scrubbing very hard. He was used to it after all, Aunt Petunia made him do a lot of housework at Privet Drive. Some of the students who had had a more magical upbringing had a little more trouble.

They had an agonising wait whilst Rita sent her article to the Quibbler to be published. However this was gratefully shortened when Luna told them that after her father read the article he decided to bring out a special edition in a couple of days time. Only two days! Still it would feel as long as years. But then what would happen? He couldn't see Umbridge meekly accepting that she had done wrong and leaving. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more worried he grew.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked him at breakfast.

"When the article is published, parents write in to complain. Then what?" Harry asked.

"Well the ministry..." Hermionie started.

"Will back Umbridge." Harry added.

"They can't just ignore it!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'll bet they can have a damn good try." Harry muttered darkly.

"There's public pressure." Hermionie tried. "Fudge doesn't like to go against public opinion."

"But he hates the idea that Voldemort is back." Harry said.

"Stop looking for problems." Hermionie said. "I'm sure..." But she faltered. Harry shock his head.

"It doesn't matter what I do, things always seem to get worse."

Snape was right, Umbridge didn't notice the fake veritaserum. When she started interrogating the DA members about Dumbledore's whereabouts, she tried feeding it to them and naturally got nowhere. For the detention after lessons that day, Umbridge had them cleaning the whole length of the great staircase. It was difficult as it kept changing direction, and even worse more than one bucket of water vanished mysteriously over the evening. The DA missed dinner, and it was nearly midnight before she released them. The DA were angry and miserable. Hopefully when the Quibbler came out tomorrow, things would improve they muttered. Only Ron, Hermionie and Harry swapped dark looks and said nothing. Getting into bed, Harry was amazed at how angry he was. He was angry at Umbridge, at the Ministry of Magic, at the Hogwarts Professors, at everyone. But he was mostly angry at himself. He was making very little progress in occlumens. He did try, he insisted. He tried to empty his mind every night before he went to sleep as Snape instructed. To his credit Snape seemed to be managing to keep his temper, mainly because he knew when Harry was lying. But Harry seemed to be feeling increasingly angry and frustrated all the time. He lay in bed, concentrating on the image of the wall in his mind, trying to empty himself of all emotion. Even though he felt thoroughly exhausted, for some reason his mind would simply not switch off. The article came out tomorrow, in a special edition of the Quibbler, which Luna had managed to find out was going to focus especially on Umbridge at Hogwarts. She would not like that at all.

However it was worth seeing the piles of owls pushing, hooting and clawing with letters for Umbridge at breakfast that morning, and he was certain he was not the only one enjoying the sight. More than a few of the Professors were casting glances in her direction and smiling. After reading a few of the letters, she got up and looking quite upset, left the Great hall. The owls with unopened letters following her. It was only then that a smattering of laughter broke out. Even Harry cracked a smile. Luna came over to their table and put a copy of the Quibbler in front of him.

The headline read: TORTURE AT HOGWARTS, which took up three quarters of the front page. Inside was Rita's article accompanied by pictures of the the wounds inflicted by Umbridge and interviews with the students involved. Unsurprisingly another Educational decree shortly followed, banning the Quibbler completely, but of course not stopping a lot of surreptitious reading. There was only one thing that could mar the day and that was their Defence Against Dark Arts lesson. Harry kept his head down and his mouth shut tight in these lessons now, which seemed to suit Umbridge. If he didn't speak she could pretend he didn't exist. This lesson ran like the previous ones. They read a chapter of the book and copied out the text, which in Hermionie opinion said everything about the woman's skill as a teacher. At the end of the lesson Harry grabbed his books and unhurriedly left the classroom, as he had previously got detentions for both running too fast and walking too slowly. This time however he heard Umbridge's voice calling to him in her sweetest voice.

"Potter, stay behind please could you?" Harry froze, Ron and Hermionie looked back at him. Harry turned and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" Harry answered, finding himself automatically concentrating on the image brick wall. She rose from her desk and moved around in front of it. She was still smiling sweetly which was always a bad sign.

"Telling lies again Mr Potter?" She asked. Harry thought quickly. What would Sirius do? Tell her to get stuffed and curse her probably, not very helpful.

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked, playing for time.

"I am speaking of this!" She waved the article in the Quibbler in front of him.

"I've never read the Quibbler." Harry said, which was technically true, he'd never read one cover-to-cover and hadn't read his interview since he was the one who had given it. She fixed her eyes on his, which puzzled him slightly until he realised with some amusement she was trying to use legilimency! He concentrated on the wall, emptied his mind of emotion and met her gaze. She was no where near as skilled as Snape. In fact he found he could push her out of his mind with considerable ease! So if nothing else came out of the day he could say he wasn't the worlds worst occlumens...he was looking at her. He could see the frustration come onto her face. Oooh mistake Professor! No emotion! Weren't you taught anything?

"How did the reporter get into the castle?" She shouted the question at him. Make an appearance of answering the question...

"No one let her in." Harry told her. Again technically true, she'd flown in threw an open window. This answer seemed to annoy Umbridge even more, as did his suddenly calm appearance. She had been hoping for the shouting teenager, somehow this though bolstered him as he was sure this calmness would annoy her even further. She was pushing harder with her legilimency, but in comparison to Snape's, it was beyond pitiful.

"You're being deliberately obstinate!" She shouted. He bit his tongue, being calm in the face of other people's anger was actually a lot fun. Harry put a quizzical look onto his face.

"Are you OK Professor? You're looking a little red."

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Harry turned and again made to leave the classroom. Now he allowed himself the smile that had been threatening to come onto his face since the beginning of the conversation. Two corridors away Harry punched the air! He'd passed his first Occlumency test! Admittedly it was against a very unskilled operator, but it was still something. Harry got to his next lesson and sat next to Ron and Hermionie still smiling slightly as he told them what had happened.

"That was quite cunning actually Harry!" Hermionie said impressed. Suddenly the words of the sorting hat came into his mind 'you would have done well in Slytherin', and he didn't feel like smiling anymore.

He'd never told Ron or Hermionie what the hat had said. The more he interacted that house, the more the words of the hat had gradually eaten into his mind. Dumbledore had told him that it was the choice that a person makes that defines them. Yet this year...He was seeing into Voldemort's mind more and more often. He was angry, like Voldemort. Like Voldemort he came from a broken home. Like Voldemort...there was no denying that there were similarities.

The article had not weakened Umbridge's desire to punish. Though through the sheer magnitude of letters had convinced her not to carry out her threat of whipping. However they were running out of things to clean. Today's punishment was peeling potatoes! The house Elves did not look pleased, but then he saw the look of distaste on Umbridge's face whenever saw looked at a house elf. It was clear that Umbridge at least believed in the wizard social order.

That evening after diner he was due another occlumens lessons. He was not looking forward to it. Although he felt bolstered by his triumph earlier that day. Feeling more confident as he did, he actually told Snape what had happened.

"She what?" It was worth it for the look of sheer disbelief on Snape's face. Harry knew enough to leave his smile at the door to Snape's office, but he couldn't leave out the amusement from his voice.

"Legilimency. It's nice to know there's someone out there worse than me."

It was Harry's turn to be surprised again as Snape smiled a small thin smile.

"Such a third rate witch. Trust her to attempt something beyond her meagre capabilities."

They practiced. Snape's instructions to him were not to focus on the memories his was looking through but to rebuild or re-imagine the wall foremost in his mind. But it was difficult. Snape kept whirling through his memories. He couldn't help but notice that he stopped on Harry's memory of the conversation with Umbridge that morning and watched it through. In a way it was satisfying to know that Snape didn't think much of the woman either. But then he was looking at other memories. Hermionie saying he'd been cunning, the sorting hat in the second year saying he'd do well in Slytherin, a range of memories of Tom Riddle from his second year and noticing their similarities. Then he was back on the sorting stool begging the hat not to put him in Slytherin and the hat saying it would 'help him on his way to greatness'. He realised that Snape was seeing these memories as they happened to be foremost in his mind that day. Snape wouldn't say anything though, he rarely commented on his memories except if he was exceptionally curious. He realised he was getting emotional about the memories. He started to focus on rebuild the wall in his mind. He was worrying he was turning into Voldemort. Rebuild the wall. He was witnessing the Death Eater meeting again. No he was rebuilding the wall. Be calm, he told himself, it doesn't matter, rebuild the wall. After what seemed like a Herculean effort he managed it. Oddly once he had re-imaged it, it became easier to focus on. This time he could feel Snape pushing very hard against the wall, mentally trying to goad him. Harry focussed on the wall with no emotions. It was quite relaxing. It made a change not to feel so angry all the time. After some time Snape lifted the spell.

"That was satisfactory, Potter."

Satisfactory...typical Harry thought. Still it was a lot better than he usually got, and much closer to a compliment than he had ever had from the man. Snape was frowning slightly.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively.

"The sorting hat considered putting you into my house?" He seemed genuinely puzzled. Oh right, Harry thought, Snape's head of Slytherin, so of course he is going to be curious. Mentally he kicked himself for not having seen this coming.

"Yes." He answered shortly. Then feeling slightly braver, he looked at Snape and asked. "Would that have made you hate me slightly less?" Snape seemed surprised by the question and looked like he was going to get annoyed about it, but then perhaps he remembered the deal too. Snape's face went from anger to thoughtful consideration.

"It certainly would have been...interesting." There was a pause. Suddenly Harry stifled a laugh. Snape snapped him a look.

"Sorry sir, just imagining it. What do you think? Best friends with Malfoy?" Harry was certain he'd gone to far and was preparing to backtrack like mad, but to his surprise Snape put his hand to his mouth. Was he trying to hide genuine amusement?

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and you." Snape said dryly, his black eyes glittering. Harry was doing his best not to laugh. Speaking of Crabbe and Goyle he was suddenly reminded of the second year when he and Ron were tried to get in to the Slytherin common room. Harry looked away, trying not to smile.

"Potter?" As Snape sounded curious and Harry was feeling a little reckless, he told him.

"...and Malfoy said 'I didn't know you could read'!" Harry watched Snape, he did seemed amused by the story, but there something else. Far too late he realised he'd walked straight into a trap. He swore under his breath and turned away. Snape bloody well knew they'd stolen the polyjuice ingredients but had never actually acknowledged this. He knew Snape would be wearing a look of triumph, but he didn't want to see it.

"You're not going to punish Ron and Hermionie are you? Just give me the extra detentions!" Harry asked, still without looking at him.

"Where did you brew it?" Snape asked softly. Knowing that Snape would simply flick through Harry's memories to find the relevant one, he answered him.

"Girls bathroom." He admitted.

"Really?"

"The one haunted by Moaning Mertle." Harry explained.

"And the Gillyweed? Did you steal that too?" Snape asked.

"Look just give me the detentions!" Harry pleaded.

"Potter..." Snape started.

"They just wanted to help!" He looked at Snape to try and make him see.

"Potter! Will you stop trying to be tediously noble and listen? Hasn't it entered that narrow mind of yours that I might just be curious?" Snape pointed out. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"No."

"Your opinion of me is truly awe inspiring." Snape sighed.

"Will you promise not to punish the person? Whoever it is?" Harry asked.

"I give you my word, whatever you deem that to be worth."

"It was Dobby." Harry admitted.

"Dobby?" Snape frowned.

"Yes, the house elf?" He explained.

"Lucius' former elf." Snape nodded. "They still have not forgiven you for freeing him."

"They can add it to the list." Harry commented. He waited, expecting the conversation to be over and for Snape to start attacking his mind once more.

"Potter, you do not belong in Slytherin." Snape told him. What was that meant to be? Was Snape actually trying to reassure him?

"But the Hat..."

"The Sorting Hat does not make mistakes. Rather it does not admit to making mistakes."

"So it could have made a mistake and put me in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Potter, are you listening? The hat does not make mistakes." Snape told him. When Harry still looked lost, he sighed and continued. "If you were meant to be in Slytherin, the hat would have placed you there. Was it not you who drew the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat?"

"Yes..." He agreed uncertainly. Snape had succeeded in reassuring him he did not belong in Slytherin. After all, apart from the hat who else was better placed to tell him that he didn't belong, than the head of house? But there were still doubts in his mind. He couldn't help but remember the similarities between him and Voldemort and he was being cared for by muggles who were scared of and hated him, he was a parselmouth...Snape eyes bored into his and Harry didn't even try to raise the wall. Snape let out an exasperated sigh as he lifted the spell.

"Potter!" Snape was starting to get angry, but he saw in the boy's mind he was genuinely worried about becoming 'bad' and a second Dark Lord. This despite Black's reassurance that he wasn't. How could the boy be so idiotic? Still, since the boy was making progress, he had better find a way to reassure him. Potter certainly trusted him a lot more than he had done in the past, but he knew he was still wary of him. Why was it that idiotic bravado was more easily trusted that clever cunning? Wearing your enemies colours so they could be undermined from the inside was distrusted, whereas charging in head-first was likely to earn you a medal.

"Potter," he said more softly. "You are nothing like the Dark Lord." You wouldn't torture muggles for fun, or children in front of their begging, screaming parents. Severus turned away. Harry looked at him, seeing some of the colour draining from his face, and a slightly haunted look coming into his eyes.

It was the time of their OWL exams, and Harry was hoping he had taught the members of the DA enough to pass them. Umbridge was around as the external examiners were testing them in their various subjects. However because of the article in the magazine she was looking frazzled. The bow she usually wore on the top of her head askew, her hair untidy and the nice pink suit she always wore showing distinct signs of having been worn for a few days. As far as he could guess, Umbridge was now under a lot of pressure from the Fudge, mainly because Fudge was getting it from the Ministry. To Umbridge's surprise she was receiving complaints from every direction about her handling of Hogwarts, and particularly student discipline. There were mountains of letters on her desk demanding the reinstatement of Dumbledore. She clenched her fists, her fury boiling within her like a volcano. Her contacts in the ministry had told her it wouldn't be long before an official enquiry was launched. Her career was falling about her in shreds. There was one person responsible for her downfall, just one person. She got up from her desk, adjusted her suit, and walked out of her office. Outside there were members of her inquisitorial squad who followed her as she walked primly along.

"So you're making progress?" Hermionie sounded pleased at breakfast.

"Yeah!" Harry said pulling himself from his reverie. He hadn't told either of his friends what had happened at the lesson that day. It had been something of an emotional roller-coaster. At first he thought the only thing he would have to think over would be their shared amusement as they contemplated him as a Slytherin, but it was the look in Snape's eyes towards the end of the lesson that had really stayed with him. Voldemort was evil. This had always be beyond question in his mind, but something about Snape had brought it home to him. On the other hand, Snape had succeeded where Sirius and Dumbledore had partially failed. He felt quite foolish in even considering that he might in any way resemble Voldemort.

"Progress, with Snape?" Ron sounded incredulous.

"Yeah I know. I can imagine the wall and when he breaks through it I can put it back up. But I can't keep it there all the time. Besides Snape said at some point I'm going to have to manage it without the image of the wall. I'm not sure I can do that."

"Considering a few months ago you couldn't do it at all..." Hermionie pointed out.

"And you managed to push out old toad face!" Ron said with a grin. Harry smiled to, that had been particularly satisfying. Especially the look of fury on her face!

"So what exam's do you have today?" Hermionie asked. Instantly both Harry and Ron's faces fell.

"Way to kill the mood Hermionie!" Ron grumbled.

"Just History of Magic in the afternoon." Harry answered.

Harry, Ron and Hermionie ran to the Gryffindor common room. It was almost empty, everyone else either having exams or lesson or or otherwise outside enjoying the fine summer weather. Harry rushed into the centre of the room and started pacing.

"It's Sirius!" He exclaimed. Ron and Hermionie exchanged looks.

"Harry?" Hermionie said uncertainly.

"Voldemort has Sirius in the Department of Mysteries! We've got to get there! We've got to save him!" Harry was gradually getting louder and louder. Hermionie was looking increasingly worried.

"Harry!"

"We've got to go now!" Harry insisted.

"You've been seeing visions all year! What if you-know-who wanted you to see this! What if it is a trap?!"

"Hermionie, Sirius is being tortured now!" Harry was glaring at her, his face, inches from hers, contorted into utter fury.

"He has also been controlling your emotions!" Hermionie shouted just as loudly at him, and returned his glare. Then more quietly as the students around them started to stare, "That's why you've been learning occlumency?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Harry, you are being a bit...I know it is Sirius but..." Ron pointed out hesitantly. Harry became more aware of himself. His hands had bunched into tight fists, clenched so tight his knuckles had gone white. He was grinding his teeth and he was so angry. Why didn't they understand?! Sirius was in danger! Possibly dying!

"Harry!" Hermionie was sounding really worried now, though through his haze of anger Harry couldn't hear her clearly.

"Just do one thing for me! Please? Just re-imagine the wall?"

"What the hell...?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" Ron shouted his eyes wide. Harry turned his head up and to his right, and it was what he saw that brought him to his senses. He'd raised his fist, against Hermionie. Shock hit him. It was like having ice cold water thrown over his head. He brought his hand down and looked at it as though he had never seen it before. Shock still coursing through him, his knees gave way. Luckily Ron caught him. Above him Hermionie was folding her arms.

"Hermionie I'm so sorry!" He said as he got to his feet. "Maybe it is a trap." Harry sounded out of breath. "But I can't leave it."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. Harry thought. Umbridge had done a marvellous job on getting rid of all of the Order members at Hogwarts; McGonagall was in hospital, Hagrid had vanished, Dumbledore had been sacked...

"Snape." Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermionie made their way through the corridors heading towards the dungeons.

"What if he won't listen?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"He'll listen." Harry said gruffly.

"I think you should really try hard on that wall Harry." Hermionie said looking at him. Harry blinked, he was getting angry again, really angry. He stopped and screwed up his eyes for a few moments. Then he gasped shaking his head.

"I can't Hermionie!" Harry sounded almost panicked.

"We've really go to talk to..." Hermionie froze and was looking behind Harry. He knew who he would see before he turned. Umbridge, with a gang of Slytherin members of Inquistorial squad.

"Are you still here?!" Harry growled. Hermionie shot Harry a look, but it wasn't needed. Already he was mentally kicking himself. Umbridge was advancing on him, her wand aimed at his chest.

"Take them to my offcie!" She commanded, her voice having an hysterical air. The Slytherins grabbed them roughly. Harry threw a glance behind them as they headed to Umbridge's office...the opposite direction to Snape's dungeons.

He was thrown roughly into a chair in Umbridge's horribly pink office. Ron and Hermionie were being held tightly by a couple of the larger Slytherins. Draco Malfoy had taken Harry's wand and was gleefully watching Umbridge pointing her wand at Harry. She was shaking with anger, a condition he really didn't want to face her in.

"Who did you want to speak to? Was it Dumbledore?!" She asked.

"No!" Harry told her. This seemed to wrong foot her slightly.

"You know where Dumbledore is?!" It was more of a statement than a question. Given the condition she was in he realised he could say anything, if it wasn't what she wanted to hear, she wouldn't hear it.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. She was getting a slightly crazed look in her eyes that was becoming increasingly worrying.

"Clearly it was important you speak to somebody? If not Dumbledore, then was it the half-breed Hagrid? It can't have been Minerva McGonagall! She is still too ill to speak to anyone!" This got a obedient laugh from the Slytherins. Harry found he was filling up with rage. If this was a trap, he was playing right into it. Harry was beginning to feel it was getting very important to rebuild the imaginary wall. But try as he might it was impossible, his emotions were getting the better of him. He was worried about Sirius and angry at this stupid female delaying him! No, first he had to check. First he needed to talk to...Harry gritted his teeth.

"It's none of your business who I talk to!" Harry yelled at her. Umbridge's jaw clenched.

"Very well." She said, the anger seeming to leave her voice, it acquired it's sweet girlish tone. Harry sensed danger.

"You were offered the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco – fetch Professor Snape."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but inside hope had been rekindled. The old toad was giving him exactly what he wanted. But... damn! Snape wouldn't be able to talk freely in front of Umbridge! Neither would he be able to tell Snape! A list of expletives ran through his head, his fury making him shake. He kept a look of dislike on his face as he knew that was what she wanted to see. The way he way feeling it was an easy look to do. Umbridge knew of the antagonism between the pair of them. Draco Malfoy came back into the room and held the door open for Professor Snape.

"You wished to see me Headmistress?" Harry saw his quick black eyes take in the situation and Snape's face wear a look of complete indifference.

"Ah Professor Snape," Umbridge said smiling. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle interrogating students." He observed her coolly through his curtains of black hair.

"You can make some more though?" She asked, flushing slightly.

"Certainly," Snape's lip curled. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month!" She squawked. "I need it this evening! Potter was going to talk to someone and I need to know who!"

"Really?" Snape said showing the first sign of interest as he looked at Harry. "I am not aware that talking to someone is outside the school rules." He looked at Harry, his dark eyes boring into his. Harry met his gaze unflinchingly, concentrating on the vision he'd seen.

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge shouted. Snape looked back to her. "I want you to give me a potion that will force him to talk!"

"I have already told you," he replied smoothly, "I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison him, and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did, I cannot help you. The problem is most poisons act to fast for any truth telling."

This time Harry could tell that Snape had gone too far. From the crazed, furious look on her face he knew that if she did not get what she wanted, there would be consequences and not even Snape's quick tongue would save him.

"You're on probation!" Umbridge shrieked and proving Harry right. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Get out of my office!" Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot! At the place where it's hidden." Harry shouted. Snape froze.

"Padfoot?" Umbridge eagerly leapt on the information. "Where what is hidden? What does he mean Snape?"

Snape looked back to Harry, his face the usual unreadable mask. But neither of them could speak more plainly. Bloody Umbridge! Could Snape just stun the entire room or something?! Harry thought frustratedly.

"I have no idea." Snape replied to Umbridge and left, closing the door behind him.

Umbridge was seething. Her rage making her jaw clench and quiver.

"Very well...I am left with no alternative...this is not just a matter of school discipline, but of Ministry security..." Umbridge seemed to be talking herself into something, and considering she used the blood quills without a second thought...

"Keep trying to convince yourself!" Harry shouted at her. Umbridge glared at him.

"Very well. The Cruicatus curse ought to losen your tongue!" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"You can't" Ron shouted.

"That's illegal!" Hermionie sounded frightened.

"You just want revenge!" Harry glared right back at her. His plan was to keep her talking and hope. Hope that Snape had not abandoned them with Umbridge. It meant the he was placing his trust almost entirely with Snape. Besides, the overwhelming anger he felt was loosening his tongue so he bent it towards Umbridge.

"How has that article in the Quibbler gone down at the Ministry? They can't be happy with you! That's what it's all about isn't it? You couldn't care less who I was going to speak to!"

Umbridge was shaking with fury, her wand gripped tightly in her hand.

"In matters of security..."

"There you go again! You're still trying to justify yourself! Why can't you just admit..?"

"Crucio!"

White hot pain seared through his body. Every nerve was being ripped and torn, agony as he had never felt before. It didn't last long, the curse was lifted and became vaguely aware of a commotion in the office. Then he was being lifted to his feet.

"Using an unforgivable curse on a students! Never in all my days!" That sounded like Professor Marchbanks.

"Potter? Harry? Are you alright?"

"Professor Flitwick?" Harry sounded confused. "How did..."

"I...I happened to be passing! And it is very lucky that I was!" Flitwick turned and looked angrily at Umbridge. Hermionie and Ron had joined him.

"Do you think Snape sent for the cavalry?" Ron asked, _sotto_ voice.

"Yes." Harry replied equally quietly, "Flictwick is not a very good liar."

"If we are going to Snape, now it the time." Hermionie added, then more loudly. "We'll take Harry to the hospital wing."

"Yes you do that." Professor Flictwick said. They left Umbridge's office to the sound of raised voices. One thing was for sure, Umbridge's career, the thing she valued the most was in tatters. The use of an Unforgivable alone would earn her place in Azkaban.

It was strange seeing everyone in the school acting normally, laughing and chatting with each other as they made their way the classes. The fifth years of course were either revising for their exams or having completed them were relaxing outside. The thought of Sirius was nagging in his brain. Was he being tortured? Was it a trap? If it was a trap, who was the trap for? He knew that Voldemort wanted something badly from the Department of Mysteries. From the vision, if any of it was true at all, whatever this thing was Voldemort couldn't get it himself. And Snape? What was he going to say? He'd needed to rely on Snape a couple of times now, and so far hadn't been let down – even if the help had usually come in an unexpected form. Harry found he was starting to trust him. In the past he wouldn't have even thought of trying Snape, he would probably have found a way to fly to London as quickly as possible. There was something the Order were keeping from him. Getting it out of Snape would be like trying to get blood from a stone. Yet he was sure going to Snape was the right course. Fortunately the corridor outside his office was empty, and before Harry had knocked twice, the door was opened and the three of them were ushered inside. Snape did not look happy at having to deal with the three of them, but he hid his distaste reasonably well.

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked without preamble.

"I'm waiting for a reply." Snape told him.

"Aren't you going to check through the floo network?" Harry sounded puzzled. Snape shook his head.

"Dumbledore has come up with a better way of communication."

As Harry watched a large silvery dog leapt through the wall of Snape's office. It was a Patronus, Harry realised, and it looked a lot like Sirius' animagus form. This was confirmed when the dog opened it's mouth to speak.

"Yes, I'm still here." The dog said with Sirius voice. "You're right, sounds like a trap to me too. I don't know if this is relevant but someone has injured Buckbeak. Make sure Harry stays there." The spectral dog faded.

"Why does Vol...you-know-who want to get me to the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked him.

"It doesn't concern you Potter." Snape answered coolly.

"DOESN'T CONCERN..." Harry started to shout before Ron grabbed him and hauled him back and Hermionie jumped in front of him to face Snape, who was starting to look murderous.

"Sir, he's been getting really angry today! Angrier than usual! Earlier on he..." She paused and glanced back, Harry had gone white, Ron was still holding him.

"He almost hit her! That's not like Harry at all!" Ron put in. Hermionie turned back to Snape who was looking troubled.

"I'm sorry sir but when has keeping him in the dark ever worked out?" Hermionie could tell she'd hit something. Harry recognised the look coming onto Snape's face. It was one has frequently saw these days. In his opinion was it was when he was curbing his desire to be angry or nasty and trying to be patient. He suddenly felt quite guilty, Snape was still trying even after Harry had yelled at him.

"Sir?" Harry asked in a tone he hoped sounded encouraging. The truth was that Snape did not agree with keeping Harry in the dark. The best way to prepare for a potential trap was to know it was there, or likely to be sprung. Had Potter known he was likely to be tricked into going into the Department of Mysteries, he wouldn't be so easily convinced to charge off and play hero. But he hadn't done that had he? Instead of doing what Snape fully expected him to do, i.e. something incredibly stupid like flying to London, he'd actually come to him. Harry had trusted him. He knew that Dumbledore trusted him, he also was well aware that he was not liked or trusted by either any other members of the Order, or indeed by the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord. Had the Dark Lord trusted him he would have informed him of the plan to trick Harry into the Department of Mysteries by implanting a false 'vision'. He had successfully managed to convince himself that he did not care what anyone else thought. Now a tiny, unfamiliar feeling had made it's way into his heart, something that felt both happy and sad. He pushed it aside and drummed his fingers irritably on the table top.

"As you are aware, the Dark Lord wants to obtain something from the Department of Mysteries." Snape paused, Harry dared not interrupt as it seemed to him Snape seemed to tear each word that followed out of himself.

"A prophecy." Snape closed his eyes briefly. "He has heard the first half of it, he wants the second."

"This prophecy is kept in the department?" Harry asked eagerly. Snape nodded.

"Why doesn't he just get it himself?" Ron asked.

"He tried. He's sent people after it anyway. It's not worked. Sir, do you know why it hasn't worked?"

"The prophecy concerns the Dark Lord and yourself. Prophecies can only by removed by the person about whom they are made." Snape admitted. Once again Harry had the impression Snape was beating the words out of himself, but he said nothing.

"I still don't see why he doesn't get it himself. Wouldn't it be less hassle?" Ron asked. Snape looked at him disdainfully, which Harry found to be something of a relief, a troubled looking Snape was quite disconcerting.

"Because Weasley, the Ministry does not want to admit the Dark Lord has returned, and he wants to keep it that way." Snape said coldly. Suddenly he looked thoughtful. "But even then he couldn't guarantee you would fall for it." He paused. "Weasley, Granger, has Potter been behaving more emotionally than usual?"

Even when he's trying to help, he can't resist an insult, Harry thought dryly.

"Yeah, I said he nearly hit her!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's been saying he feels so angry and you get emotional bursts, Harry? Feeling emotions not connected to the situation you're in?" Hermionie glanced at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Do you think he's been trying to influence me that way too? To make sure I go?" Harry asked.

"I should have thought that was obvious Potter. However since he could not guarantee you would act impulsively."

"He'd have a plan b?" Harry tried.

"And who else can retrieve the prophecy?" Snape said. Harry's eyes widened.

"He's at the Ministry!" Harry shook his head in shock. "I've got to go!"

"Potter!" Snape said angrily.

"He's not just going to appear for anyone is he? You contact the Order, he won't show and we'll have missed the opportunity to get Vol.._him_ noticed by the Ministry!"

"Potter on no account..." Snape started. But he should have known better, once Harry had made up his mind, nothing short of a miracle would shift it. As quick as lightning Harry had drawn his wand an aimed it at Snape.

"Stupefy!" Snape hit the back wall of his office and collapsed to the floor unconscious. Ron and Hermionie were momentarily stunned, they gaped at Snape's unmoving body.

"I'm really sorry!" Harry said, but he knew Snape would not hear him. "But it's the only way."

"Harry!" Hermionie exclaimed.

"Yes I know!" Harry said as he ushered them out of Snape's office. "Listen, when he wakes up..."

"He'll kill you!" Ron told him.

"Yeah, well he'll have to join the queue. Look, when he wakes up, he'll alert the Order to meet us at the Ministry." Harry inisisted.

"Harry, the Order could just go to the ministry..." Hermionie objected.

"Then Voldemort won't come out of his hiding place. If I'm there, I don't think he'll be able to resist the temptation to come after me."

"This is so risky. So many things could go wrong!" Hermionie said.

"This is the only chance to get Voldemort noticed by the Ministry!" Harry insisted.

They were stuck when it came actually getting to London. Luckily, having guessed something was up, Luna, Ginny and Neville had been watching out for them. Harry only got a mild look of surprise from Hermionie and Ron when he said that their main purpose was to rescue Sirius. It was then Luna came up with her inspired idea of using the Thestrals to get to London. It took a couple of hours, they had to fly most of they way down the country after all. In this time Harry hoped Snape would wake up and alert the Order members as to what he was doing. His insides squirmed contemplating what the potions master would say when they next met. They had made progress after all, Snape had seemed not to view him with abject hatred the way he used to. Yet again, Harry had dashed that all to pieces. He made a mental note not to blame Snape for any retribution he was bound to take, not in the least for the stupefy spell.

The ministry seemed all but deserted when they got there. The first niggles of doubt concerning Snape made their way into his mind. They found the prophecy room and located the position where Sirius was 'apparently' being tortured. Harry wasn't sure about his acting skills but fortunately the Death Eaters that now surrounded them didn't seem in the mood to notice. Which was fortunate because that meant they didn't notice the Order members sneaking up behind them.

Then the battle started. Confusion reigned supreme. Harry and his friends were simultaneously trying to run and trying to fight off the occasional Death Eater that got away from the Order members. The prophecy smashed to smithereens as Harry had thrown it at Lucius Malfoy who missed. Sirius and Bellatrix were duelling furiously. All the time she was throwing killing curse after killing curse at him. Harry found he was in an ideal position and threw a stunning spell at her back. She whirled around and dodged it just in time. Seeing most of her Death Eater colleagues either in fights or unconscious she decided to run. Harry and Sirius ran after her. She was heading for the main concourse, a long line of fire places lined either side. Harry and Sirius continued to fire spells at her. She whirled around and threw a curse at Harry, Sirius ran, caught him by the waist and the pair of them went flying. Harry had a vague sensation of hitting the wall. As he slid down the wall he saw Sirius, a red pool was already enlarging around his head.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. He knelt by his godfather, he didn't want to touch him in case he made the injury worse. Now mad with anger Harry stood and aimed his wand at Bellatrix.

"Crucio!" The spell had no effect, apart from knocking her off her feet.

"Ahh, trying to use an Unforgivable are we? You have to mean it Potter!" She rose to her feet. "Let me demonstrate! Crucio!"

Pain rocketed through his body, he was screaming but not loudly enough to cover Bella's maniacal laughing.

"Give me the prophecy Potter!" She yelled. Harry glared at and as he slowly got to his feet he fixed his eye on her.

"It's gone! Your mate Lucius Malfoy dropped it!" He managed to put touch of glee in his voice. The colour drained from Bella's face.

"Your lying!"

"He isn't Bella." Harry heard the voice partly in his head, partly around him. A high cold voice. The fury in Harry's head now becoming a white hot pain that threatened to split his head wide open.

"No master! I tried!" Bella started shouting. She actually sounded a little frightened. "I tried! Don't punish me!" She ended with a pleading voice.

Then Voldemort was there, suddenly appearing in the middle of the hall. Harry was frozen to the spot.

"Master, I'm sorry! I was fighting Black!" she sobbed, flinging herself at her master's feet. Voldemort looked at her disdainfully.

"Do you think I entered the Ministry to hear your excuses?" He hissed at her, she shrank from him. He turned his snake-like gaze on Harry. "I have nothing more to say to you Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry had still been staring, his wand useless at his side. Suddenly he was catapulted along the floor. Voldemorts killing curse hit the wall, causing a small hole in wall.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Voldemort exclaimed, whirling around and aiming a killing curse. But Dumbledore had gone in the blink of an eye and appeared elsewhere in the long hall. Bellatrix had taken her chance and had run into one of the fireplaces and vanished. Harry was watching Voldemort and Dumbledore duelling. Fire in the shape of a wild serpent erupted from the end of Voldemort's wand, which Dumbeldore blocked by conjuring something like a silver shield from nowhere. Now Voldemort was firing something like a jet of black smoke. It seemd to eat all light it touched as it came towards Dumbledore, who turned it into a column of water and fired it straight back to Voldemort. Now Voldemort was encased in a ball of water, which he burst out of.

"You shouldn't have come here tonight Tom. The Auror's are on their way."

"By which time, I will be gone and you will be dead!" Voldemort cast a killing curse straight at him. Dumbledore fired another spell and for a few moments the two wizards were locked in a battle of strength. Voldemort broke away first and with a great shout everything in the concourse that was made of glass smashed. The end they were in was a vast atrium, looking up numerous floors, all the windows smashed and the shards came flying towards Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore aimed his wand at the flying glass and turned it into sand. Frustrated, Voldemort glared at them, and vanished. Harry stood up frowning.

"Stay where you are Harry!" Dumbledore sounded afraid, looking around.

"But.." Harry started but then his body was wracked with searing pain, unlike the Cruciatus curse but felt a lot worse. It wasn't just his body filled with pain but his mind too. His whole body felt as though it had been wrapped in the body of a giant serpent. His jaw moved, his voice spoke.

"You've lost old man!" Harry voice came out something like a hiss. "To get rid of me you need to kill the boy!"

Dumbledore had dropped to his knees.

"Harry!" He half reached out towards him. Voldemort was going through his memories, replaying the worse ones over and over again. He was in his cupboard under the stairs, Aunt Petunia saying he wasn't wanted. Cedric was dead, his ghost asking to be returned to his father. The Dementors were swooping down on him and Sirius and they were going to die. Sirius! Suddenly the love he felt for his godfather welled up in him. He thought of Ron and Hermionie at Hogwarts, his best friends. He thought of Lupin.

"You are weak Potter." Voldemort was saying in his mind. "You will lose everything." Harry held on the the memories of his friends, of the people he loved and the people who loved him. He let the feeling fill him up.

"You are the weak one! You don't know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you."

There was something like a screech and he felt the presence in his mind leave him. Harry lay on the ground panting. Voldemort standing over him.

The fireplaces leapt into life. In ran the Aurors, lead by Fudge. Voldemort growled and apparated.

"He's back!" Fudge sounded astonished.

"We've only been trying to tell you for a sodding year!" Sirius growled.

"Sirius!" Harry rolled onto his front slowly, trying to stand. Sirius rushed over and threw his arms around him. A trickle of blood ran from his forehead and down his cheek. Dumbledore was behind them.

"Are you all right Harry?"

"Friends? They all right?" speaking was painful, his throat felt raw.

"Your friends are alive." Dumbledore said kindly. He looked sternly at Fudge. "Harry Potter is going back to the school."

"I have questions for him!" Fudge protested, but Dumbledore ignored him.

"He's been through enough tonight!" Sirius said angrily. "Back to the school?" He suggested to Dumbledore.

"Hey." Sirius whispered to Harry. "I'd avoid Snape though. He sent us the message of what you were planning, but it was full of expletives...he doesn't usually do that."

"No-one is badly hurt though?" Harry sounded worried. He'd seen Neville get a nasty curse. And another Death eater had aimed a soundless curse at Hermionie.

"Don't worry Harry. They're being seen to." Dumbledore assured him. He summoned a piece of fallen rubble, aimed his wand at it and said.

"Portus. This will take you to my office. I'll join you in about half an hour." Dumbledore told him. "In three...two..one..." Harry felt a pull at his mid-drift and he was yanked and spun and he finally landed on the floor of Dumbledore's office.

A/N – Not as exciting as the book I know, but this fic is primarily about Harry and Snape. I wanted to re-imagine the reason Harry runs off to the ministry, the main outcome being the Fudge sees that Voldemort is alive and well. I don't kill Sirius because I think Harry is more than capable of feeling the love he has for his godfather and friends without a death to push him over the edge. I had to stun Snape because there would be no way he would let Harry put himself and his friends in that kind of danger.

By the way, I'm sorry Snape didn't go to the pub. In my defence I hadn't rewritten this chapter when I wrote that and this has turned out very differently to the way I planned it.

The good news is there will be a chapter four, in which there is the distinct possibility we find out what happens to Snape when Voldemort flees the Ministry. Voldemort being a little irked by the fact that he failed to acquire the prophecy he specifically went there to get, and instead revealed himself to the Ministry...and lost a lot of his key Death Eaters (them having been arrested by Aurors and Order Members).

The bad news is...for reasons I won't go into Chapter four will not make it up here until January! I know! Sorry!

Thanks to all for the lovely reviews you have been leaving. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.


End file.
